Cross the Line
by LilangLuha
Summary: 8059 College fic. Yamamoto and Gokudera end up in the same university as roommates, much to Gokudera's disdain. With conflicting personalities, will this roommate arrangement work out? College life, tension, denial, sap, and miscommunication.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** Cross the Line 1  
**Rating: **M (cursing)  
**Genre: ** Romance, Drama  
**Pairing: **8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary: **_8059 College fic. Yamamoto and Gokudera end up in the same university as roommates, much to Gokudera's disdain. With conflicting personalities, will this roommate arrangement work out? College life, tension, denial, sap, and silly boys' miscommunication abound._

**Author Notes: **  
a. 8059 all the way :)  
b. Going to Otakon, so may not update next week.  
c. Kinda written ad-hoc, but I hope you all enjoy :-D.

**Chapter 1**

He knew he was venting and kicking and screaming drunk, but he continued drinking anyway. He remembered the Tenth, sitting on the barstool next to him, listening and saying that everything was going to be ok. He remembered the Tenth waving goodbye as soon as the idiot he'd been venting about came around to help him go home. He couldn't stand it.

"You!" Gokudera said, jabbing a finger on Yamamoto's chest accusingly. "You're at fault!"

Yamamoto laughed. "Really? You're drunk, Gokudera."

"I know that!" Gokudera snapped. "It's still you're fault!"

Yamamoto responded by smiling amusedly then hoisted the silverette over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

Gokudera screamed. "PUT ME DOWN!" He struggled but his movements were too uncoordinated to have any effect.

"Sorry, I'll take him home before he gets too rowdy." Yamamoto apologized to the restaurant staff.

After Yamamoto stepped out into the cool night, the shorter man gave up his rants and struggles.

"You're an idiot," Gokudera mumbled. "I have an idiot for a roommate. An idiot, idiot, and more idiot…."

"I know, but if I wasn't this much of an idiot, who'd help you get home?"

"I can do it m'shelffff…" the silverette said, struggling not to slur his words.

"Mah, mah. This is what friends are for."

Yamamoto felt Gokudera twitch a little at the comment, but wrote it off as a figment of his imagination. The silverette suddenly became eerily quiet and still. Yamamoto wondered if the man fell asleep.

"Gokudera, are you-?"

"Fuck you," the shorter man bit out.

Yamamoto laughed, but he felt a heavy sting on his chest.

Xxxx

Gokudera woke up with the biggest headache in the world. He half-remembered the events of the evening before, but worst of all, he remembered the idiot taking him home like a giant sack of rice. He resented the fact that, even after graduating high school and getting into the prestigious K University on a Merit Scholarship, he ended up being roommates with Yamamoto Takeshi. Yet again, he could not escape this annoying man.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, seemed quite overjoyed by the fact that they were not only in the same school, but also came in as roommates (per Reborn's registration manipulation). He was happy that he obtained a baseball scholarship at K University, all expenses paid.

There were other guardians spread out all over colleges in the area, but only he, Yamamoto, and Haru were accepted at KU. Gokudera was glad that at least Tsuna attended a nearby college.

Gokudera got up from bed, immediately taking a cigarette to his lips. He made his way by the window, where he often snuck a smoke or two despite the no smoking dorm restrictions.

Right then, Yamamoto came into the room wearing his baseball uniform. Upon seeing the silverette awake, he beamed. "Good afternoon, Gokudera!"

Gokudera ignored him, a gnawing feeling on the back of his head growing. How he hated that killer 100 watt smile.

"Hey, Gokudera, a group and I are going over to Bonsai Grill for dinner later, want to come?"

"Why the hell would I go with you?" Gokudera said, puffing more smoke into his lungs.

"It'll be fun!" Yamamoto went on. "I heard there's great specialty sushi. Oh, and Haru's going to be there too."

The silverette bit down on the cigarette. He turned angrily around. "Look, you idiot. I do NOT want to go with you! Did I even ASK to be around you? This fucking arrangement is a fucking waste."

Yamamoto paused a moment, then gave the nonchalant laugh that made Gokudera's blood boil every time. "It's ok, it's ok. You don't have to go if you don't want to. Haru and I will just walk there together."

Gokudera grabbed the damaged cigarette and stubbed it harshly on the ashtray. He stomped up to the taller man.

"Look, idiot," he said angrily. "I didn't come to this school to be your best friend, ok? I didn't even expect YOU of all people to make it to this place! So stop trying to be all buddy-buddy to me and leave me the fuck alone!"

Yamamoto frowned slightly. "Calm down, Gokudera. I wasn't trying to do anything."

"What part of leave me alone do you not understand? Should be easy for you, considering all you really need is this baseball fanaticism-."

"You know that's not true," Yamamoto cut in, voice lower than the silverette had ever heard.

"Then quit following me around school like we're best friends!" he exclaimed. "You are not my friend. Never have and never will be!"

"You're right, we won't ever be friends," Yamamoto snapped back. His eyes were now blazing bright amber. "I never ever thought of you as a friend, and no matter what I do, no matter what I say, I can't EVER think of you as a friend!"

"SO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ARGUING WITH ME!"

The taller man moved with lightning speed. Gokudera didn't even know what was going on until he felt a solid shove on his chest, and the tight grip on his left wrist. His back hit his dorm mattress hard as he felt a heavy body over him. His sea-green eyes widened in shock as his lips were covered harshly in a rough kiss. A surprisingly languid tongue was forced inside a virginal mouth, reaching deeper and deeper down the hot crevice, then swiftly feeling its way up the smooth palette.

Gokudera didn't know what to do. He couldn't hear himself think because his heart was thumping loudly against his ears. His mind flew in all directions, and his body could only respond by instinct. He arched his back when the hot tongue went deeper again. His mind was getting fuzzy with this strange, alarming feeling of pleasure. His hands instinctively snaked around the other man's neck, and then ran one hand through silky black strands of hair.

Suddenly, he felt the taller man pull back. Yamamoto quickly backed up to the other edge of the bed, his face flushed with one hand covering his lips. He looked uncharacteristically frazzled, hair sticking out in random directions and cursing silently to himself.

They both sat quietly for a moment, confused and surprised.

Gokudera wanted to say something, but was perplexed at how his mouth was so sensitive and swollen.

"You're…. right." Yamamoto slowly said. He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Ok, Gokudera. You are right…" He got up from the edge of the bed and grabbed a marker from a nearby table.

"What are you…?"

"I agree that we both should leave each other be," Yamamoto explained. He drew a line on the floor, cutting the room in half. "I promise I won't bug you anymore." He smiled weakly at the silverette, yet his eyes were expecting a response of agreement.

Gokudera thought that it was the most idiotic and childish gesture to draw a line as indication of their agreement. Not only that, but the idiot just kissed him and now he's talking about not crossing some dumb line? His insides gnawed in irritation. Nevertheless, at least Yamamoto was finally agreeing with him that it's best if they both left each other alone for good. Right now, the silverette did not want to have anything to do with Yamamoto, good kisser or not.

Gokudera grabbed another cigarette from his pocket and turned away. "Fine," he grumbled. "Don't you fucking cross that line, or I'll kill you."

- end of chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ** Cross the Line 2  
**Rating: **M (cursing)  
**Genre: ** Romance, Drama  
**Pairing: **8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary: **_ 8059 College fic. Yamamoto and Gokudera end up in the same university as roommates, much to Gokudera's disdain. With conflicting personalities, will this roommate arrangement work out? College life, tension, denial, sap, and silly boys' miscommunication abound. _

**Author Notes: **  
a. Yay I wrote! Part 2!  
b. Life's been... :-( But 8059 makes me smile.

Cross the Line: Chapter 2

A few weeks through Fall Quarter, Gokudera settled into a neat routine. Since the "Line" was drawn, his life had become simpler, manageable, and a hell of a lot quieter. He still skipped his general classes (much to his classmates' irritation) while still maintaining brilliant test scores. The only courses he'd attend were the hard sciences and mathematics, which, in his opinion, were the only ones that mattered to him. Hence, he had a lot of time to spare on his guilty reading pleasures, especially in regards to improving G-script for the Vongola's future. All in all, life was as planned.

He wasn't sure he could say the same for his roommate. Though they've kept to their agreement on the "Line Rule", he was very much aware of the man's presence when they'd be in the room together. It was almost a contradiction, to not want to talk to him, but wanting to know how he was doing. He hated how he was so sensitively aware of another man.

Lately, Gokudera noticed that Yamamoto would come home later from baseball practice and then immediately proceeded to study with vigor. Occasionally, he'd hear the baseball freak groan in frustration at his study desk, but still continue to plow through his calculus into the wee hours of the evening.

It was right before midterm season when the silverette noticed how tired Yamamoto seemed. Baseball practice went on as usual, but the taller man was staying up even longer to study and the bags under his eyes have grown an unhealthy shade of gray.

One late evening, Gokudera entered his dorm and was surprised to see Yamamoto asleep at his desk. Surrounding the baseball player was an Introduction to Calculus book opened on Chapter 5, a TI calculator, and scrap papers filled with incorrect formulas scribbled half-haphazardly. Yamamoto was clearly asleep, but the crease between his eyebrows and the bags under his eyes exemplified stress and anxiety.

_That idiot. He'll get cold sleeping like that. _Gokudera thought. He grabbed a small blanket and stepped toward the huddled form.

He paused, looking down at his feet. The tip of his big toe was touching the thick, red line. He suddenly felt the blood drain from his face.

_What the FUCK AM I DOING!_

He immediately turned around and threw the blanket back at his bed.

_The idiot can take care of himself!_ he berated himself. _This is our fucking agreement! It's better to stay apart. ARGH! I can't stand him!_

Gokudera climbed on his bed and hastily picked up the latest book he borrowed from the library. He tried to concentrate on the newest theory on code analysis, but occasionally, his eyes wandered to a certain huddled figure a few feet away.

XXXX

"Hey, did you hear?" a classmate whispered to her friend. "The baseball team may make it to the championship this year."

"Ha-hiii!" Haru exclaimed, her voice echoing around the lecture hall. She leaned forward on her chair and whispered back, "That's awesome! We've got great freshmen players this year."

"Oh? Of course you'd know, you're actually close friends with Yamamoto-san," a girl said, giving Haru a sly look.

"Eh? You know Yamamoto Takeshi personally?" another girl chimed in.

Haru laughed. "C'mon guys, we're just friends from middle school."

The other girls giggled in response.

Gokudera, who sat at the very back of the lecture hall, fantasized about throwing a very sharp pencil at the gossiping crowd. But even that probably won't stop the daily twittering of hens before lecture. He gave up the tempting thought, and instead, opened his notebook and doodled aimlessly.

"Well," one of Haru's many guy friends started. "I heard we won't make it at all."

"Now, c'mon. Why do you say that?"

"'Cause rumor has it that one of our star players isn't doing so hot with grades. If that's the case, they can't play at all!"

Gokudera's mechanical pencil snapped. His eyes moved to watch the group.

"I hope it's not Yamamoto Takeshi, since he's pretty much our key to winning."

"No way," Haru insisted. "He wouldn't be failing! He's here on a baseball scholarship, so he wouldn't be able to stay at KU if he fails."

_That's right._ Gokudera thought. _That idiot won't go down without a fight…_

Gokudera couldn't help but think of the baggy eyes and creased forehead. He certainly didn't want to remember the slumped, sleeping form huddled limply on the study desk. The silverette wondered how long it's been since he saw Yamamoto's signature smile.

XXXX

Gokudera got back to the dorm to find Yamamoto sitting silently at his desk. The raven haired man was staring at a piece of paper in front of him absently with glazed, moist eyes. Gokudera thought the man looked like he was in the verge of tears, but shook it off. Yamamoto was always an optimistic smiling twit. The guy never had an upset day.

The taller man didn't notice the silverette's return. When Yamamoto finally moved, he placed both elbows on the desk, and then rested his forehead on both his hands.

Gokudera's heart ached. It was the same as the other night, when he wanted to do something so illogical, so contradictory, that it took much willpower to hold back. He didn't understand why a person that aggravated him so made him care so much that it hurt.

_No, no. It's his business._ the silverette's logical conscience firmly stated. He nodded silently to himself in agreement.

As Gokudera turned away, he caught a glimpse of the paper on Yamamoto's desk. "Midterm I: Calculus" was printed in bold letters across the top. A grade in red ink was circled on the top left corner.

Gokudera's eyes widened in shock. There was no way a person would pass with that kind of a grade. He stepped forward.

_Don't cross the line._ his brain scolded him.

Gokudera halted, staring at the red line that was once again in front of his toe.

_You're not his friend, so why should you help him?_

_Oh, just shut up._

_Remember, he'll be a thorn on your side. You know things get chaotic with a person like him. Besides, if he can't keep his scholarship, he won't even stay at the university. Isn't that what you wanted?_

_Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about._

_You're the one who said not to cross the line._

"Argh, just shut the up!" Gokudera yelled out loud. He palmed his head. "Great, now I'm talking to myself."

"Er…, are you ok…?" a voice said.

Yamamoto peered at him curiously from his seat.

Gokudera's cheeks flamed. "I-it's nothing!" he retorted.

Yamamoto paused a moment, before silently nodding and turning away to resume his slumped position.

The silverette gave an impatient growl. He tip-toed and then reached toward the other side of the room. He reached far enough to be able to grab the edge of the study desk with vigor.

Yamamoto jumped in surprise.

Gokudera pulled the desk with all his might toward his side of the line. The desk scraped the floor painfully until it was positioned in the center of the room, perpendicular to the great divide. The silverette then dragged a chair form his side of the room closer to the desk.

Yamamoto blinked. "My desk…?"

The silverette slammed a thick calculus book on top of the wooden desk.

The baseball player flinched.

Gokudera grumbled, "Your moping pisses me off."

"S-sorry, Gokudera," the baseball player apologized. "I'll just go-."

"I'll help you."

"W-what?"

"Your fucking calculus class, idiot," the shorter man snapped. Despite his harsh tone, his cheeks continued to burn from embarrassment. "I'll help you tutor for your class. You need it, don't you?"

The taller man's dulled, amber eyes brightened. "Really? Gokudera, you'll help me for real?"

Gokudera scowled. "I'm not doing this because I want to. It's 'cause you were becoming a useless vegetable sitting on that chair. It's not good for the family to have a useless hitman." Gokudera pointed an accusing finger at the taller man. "Just remember: you're still a fucking idiot, you're still NOT my friend, and this is still your entire fault."

Yamamoto remained stunned in silence. His lips gradually curved into a hopeful, boyish smile that finally reached his eyes. "Thanks, Gokudera," he said.

The shorter man looked away, pretending to flip through the calculus book. He needed to calm his beating heart.

"And don't forget," Gokudera added, "you still can't fucking cross the line."

- end of chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: ** Cross the Line 3  
**Rating: **M (cursing)  
**Genre: ** Romance, Drama  
**Pairing: **8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary: **_ 8059 College fic. Yamamoto and Gokudera end up in the same university as roommates, much to Gokudera's disdain. With conflicting personalities, will this roommate arrangement work out? College life, tension, denial, sap, and silly boys' miscommunication abound. _

**Author Notes: **  
a. Warning: happy fluff and flirting =^_^=  
b. Internet is choppy during posts; lemme know if there are issues w/ links/viewing.  
c. Enjoy ;)

Yamamoto Takeshi was ecstatic. Not only were his grades improving, but the one and only Gokudera Hayato offered to help him with his homework. Despite the "line" rule, the man was willing to tutor, giving Yamamoto at least a few hours a day to get close to the silver-haired man.

Yamamoto wasn't sure when it all started. It was almost as if he woke up one day and realized he wanted a very close friendship from the right-hand man. Then after that, it progressed from wanting to be close friends with Gokudera to fantasizing about an almost-rape scene with him. Unfortunately for the baseball player, the other guy didn't even want a platonic friendship.

After that kissing incident weeks ago, Yamamoto vowed to keep away and not touch Gokudera. He did not want to take the risk of scaring him off because at least now they were on somewhat cordial speaking terms. Talking to him and being close to him was enough - or so he thought.

It was a particularly ordinary tutoring session when Gokudera suddenly put on a pair dark-rimmed glasses.

"So which chapter are you on now?" Gokudera asked, pushing the glasses up further his nose.

Yamamoto stared. _So cute!_ he thought. The glasses made the man look really irresistible.

"Hello?" Gokudera demanded, snapping his fingers in front of Yamamoto's face.

Yamamoto blinked, then sheepishly laughed. "Sorry! I've never seen you with glasses before." The baseball player leaned closer. "What kind are they? They look really expensive."

"Are you dense?" The silverette leaned backward, feeling weary at the sudden closeness of their bodies. "They're just glasses..."

"But you never wear them."

"So?"

"Lemme see," Yamamoto eagerly said, placing his fingers on Gokudera's temples. He could hear his inner consciousness screaming to stop, but the stubborn half of his brain refused to listen. His heart beat wildly as fingers brushed against warm, velvet-smooth skin. He took hold of the glasses and pulled, his index finger blatantly rubbing the smooth, pinked cheek upon withdrawing.

Gokudera clumsily stood up, his chair falling backward toward the floor. "Y-you- stupid-," he sputtered, touching his cheek as if burned.

Yamamoto smiled innocently. "What is it?" The baseball player knew he was playing dirty, yet he felt a pleasing swell on his chest upon seeing the man in front of him so frazzled over such a small thing.

"You're fucking crossing the line!" Gokudera accused. Green eyes stared daggers at the taller man.

The reaction was a little extreme, but Yamamoto felt a twinge of hope. _Maybe he does like me a little..._ he thought.

"Really?" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. "For taking a look at your glasses?"

Gokudera stared at the man incredulously. His eyes eyebrows furrowed in irritation and confusion, and Yamamoto could tell the man was calculating the recent events in his head. The silverette looked like a cat cornered but didn't know how to escape.

"Sorry," Yamamoto apologized, "if you don't like me touching your stuff, I won't." He slid the glasses across the study table. "Here, your glasses."

"It's not that I don't like you touching my shit," Gokudera growled, hastily grabbing his glasses.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't like you touching -. Shit, forget it." The silverette turned away, while fishing for a cigarette.

Yamamoto's smile widened into a grin as he repeated, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. And stop fucking smiling while doing so."

_Maybe he isn't so hard to figure out._ Yamamoto thought. "Say," he started. "you've been tutoring me for a few weeks now, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Gokudera turned to face him with a weary scowl.

"So... why don't I treat you for dinner?" the taller man asked. Despite the happy-go-lucky facade he was giving the silverette, his heart was hammering nervously against his ribcage.

"WHAT? Are you stupid-?"

Yamamoto cut in, " I should pay you back somehow. I mean, it's not like you wanted to tutor me, right?"

"Damn right I didn't..."

"Ah, or does this mean you DID want to tutor me in the first place?"

"Fuck no!" Gokudera snapped. "Shit, FINE! But I get to pick the place." He puffed a large cloud of smoke between them. "This isn't a gesture of friendship, remember that."

The baseball player chuckled. "No, believe me, it's not."

Gokudera merely rolled his eyes in response.

XXXX

Tsuna wasn't sure what to do or say. He paced inside his dorm in Namimori College until the rug started to wear a circular pattern on it. It wasn't a difficult issue, but he always had a tough time saying "No" to some people, especially when they were pushy. He couldn't believe he said yes to Haru when she asked him to dinner the other day.

_Maybe it's just a friend thing..._ he surmised, though he had an inkling feeling that it was wishful thinking.

Tsuna sighed. His intent was to ask Kyoko out during lunch at a nearby cafe, but, considering how close the two universities were, it was no surprise to bump into Haru at the cashier line. Haru immediately jumped at the chance to ask him for dinner, in which he just couldn't say no.

_Either way, I can't back out now. I'll clear things up with her when I get to the restaurant._ he thought positively to himself.

XXXX

Gokudera remained grumpy during the whole walk to the restaurant. He continually contemplated on the fact that he so easily was suckered into this dinner. He hoped the idiot didn't have any weird thoughts about it.

Nevertheless, he was going to make the baseball idiot pay dearly for "coercing" him into this dinner and blatantly harassing him at the dorm. So, he selected the fanciest Italian restaurant around town that's guaranteed to empty anyone's pocket.

He looked over at his companion, who walked alongside him with the most carefree and happiest expression on his face. The taller man had a light blue button-up shirt under a dark suit jacket that suited his athletic build. He also wore a solid black tie hastily looped around the lanky neck. Gokudera hated how well the man beside him wore a suit, despite the poorly adorned tie.

"You idiot," Gokudera growled. "how many times do I have to tell you not to look sloppy?" Gokudera stepped in front of the rain guardian to readjust the tie.

Yamamoto merely laughed sheepishly in response.

"Do I have to make a fucking manual for you?" Gokudera nagged as he grabbed the knot and pushed up the other man's neck. He felt his hands lightly feather over the man's chest. He stared at his fingers resting lightly on both the tie and dress shirt, surprised at the warmth and firmness of this chest. He was suddenly curious at how it would feel to brush his palm across such warmth.

"Gokudera, that's kind of tight-?" Yamamoto choked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Gokudera jumped, hastily looking down in hopes that his hair would hide his face. _Damn! What's wrong with me?_

"L-loosen it yourself!" Gokudera snapped, turning away. He couldn't believe he was fantasizing about touching the baseball idiot of all people.

_I'm just tired._ the storm guardian thought. _Tired and being swept away, and fuck... It's probably 'cause I haven't jacked off in a while._ He palmed his face. _I'm pathetic!_

Yamamoto stepped closer then leaned forward. "You ok?" he asked. "You don't look so good, Gokudera."

"I-I'm fine!" Gokudera stuttered. He stepped backwards, but his back hit a wall. "Stop leaning so close."

Yamamoto smiled a little too innocently. "Mah, mah. Just checking to see if you're ok." The raven haired man leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. "You're a little warm though."

Gokudera felt his face burn. He wanted to push the man away, but all he could think of was the feel of the warm breath on his face, and the intense amber eyes staring at his own. Stunned, Gokudera could only stare dumbly at the man's face so close to his own. This wasn't the typical happy-go-lucky Yamamoto Takeshi from junior high in front of him; this Yamamoto seemed more serious - dangerous even- and admittedly quite sexy.

"I said... I'm fine..." Gokudera said in a low voice. _Why the fuck am I being such a wuss!_ his mind scolded him. A calloused thumb rubbed his cheek gently.

"Say, Gokudera..." Yamamoto whispered as their noses touched. The amber eyes remained intense, but now was glazed with a sense of desperation.

"...what...?"

Yamamoto rubbed their noses together, then pleaded, "Please, can I...?" The taller man moved closer until their lips barely touched.

Gokudera gasped then immediately pushed the man away with all his might. The baseball player fell backward with a surprised yelp.

The silverette glared, trying to look menacing despite his obvious blush and frazzled hair. "W-we're going to be late!" the right-hand man sputtered. "I-I- you- ah, FUCK! Let's just go!" The shorter man stomped away, lighting a much needed cigarette.

Yamamoto stared at the retreating figure before chuckling to himself.

_So cute..._

Gokudera marched on, hoping that this dinner wouldn't end up a disaster. 

- End of Chapter-


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Cross the Line 4

**Rating: **M (cursing)  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama  
**Pairing: **8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary: **_8059 College fic. Yamamoto and Gokudera end up in the same university as roommates, much to Gokudera's disdain. With conflicting personalities, will this roommate arrangement work out? College life, tension, denial, sap, and silly boys' miscommunication abound. _

**Author Notes: **  
a. Drama, drama.  
b. Gyuu this week has been crazy.  
c. Enjoy ;)

Gokudera's eyes balked when he saw Haru waiting at the restaurant entrance in a beautiful, sequined dress. She first noticed the rain guardian and waved at Yamamoto cheerfully in greeting.

Gokudera scowled. "Why are you here, woman?" he said gruffly.

Upon finally noticing him, Haru paused a moment, looking at Yamamoto's neat attire, then at Gokudera. Her smile widened into a sly grin as she squealed internally to herself, "Aaaah Yamamoto way to go!"

The silverette growled, "What the fuck are you grinning for-?"

"Hehehe," Haru giggled, "didn't you know-"

"-er, Gokudera, we're going to run late," Yamamoto interrupted.

Gokudera frowned at him, feeling a little irritation that Haru and Yamamoto seemed to know something he didn't. He shrugged it off. _It doesn't matter_. He ignored the woman and headed toward the fancy, ivy covered entrance.

"Yamamoto? Gokudera?" A voice from behind them asked.

All three turned to see the Tenth generation boss peering at them in curiosity.

Gokudera's eyes widened. "T-tenth!"

"Ha-hii! You're here!" Haru squealed in excitement. She immediately latched onto Tsuna's arm.

"W-wait, Haru," Tsuna stuttered. "I need to talk to you about something-."

"I'm so excited, Tsuna-kuuunnn! Let's go in before our seats get given away." She slowly dragged him toward the door.

"Um...er..." _I can't reject her in front of everyone!_ Tsuna's mind screamed in panic.

"Stupid woman," Gokudera spat. "He doesn't want to go."

"What do you know?" Haru said pulling Tsuna's arm harder.

"I'm his right-hand man; of course I know," Gokudera growled as he stepped toward Haru. "And stop manhandling the Tenth."

Haru stuck her tongue out at him.

Yamamoto placed a hand on the silverette's shoulder. "Wait, Gokudera."

Gokudera shivered from the contact of Yamamoto's hand on his shoulder. He roughly shook the other man off. "Don't touch me," he snapped, then he stomped over and grabbed the Tenth's other arm.

Yamamoto eyes darkened for brief moment as he clenched his hand into a tight fist. He observed as the storm guardian aggressively fought in a ridiculous tug-of-war with their mafia boss versus a long-time friend.

_It's always about Tsuna, isn't it?_ Yamamoto thought bitterly.

"Why don't you stay out of our business and go to your date?" Haru spat at the silver-haired man.

"Um, guys maybe we should-" Tsuna said, panicked.

"It's NOT A FUCKING DATE!" Gokudera yelled.

"Oh, then what is it then? Two FRIENDS going to a fancy restaurant?"

Gokudera's vein snapped. "Why you little—." He lunged forward, but was shocked to feel an iron-clad grip on his arm. Next thing he knew, he was pulled aside and away from his beloved boss. He looked backward to see Yamamoto waving at Haru and Tsuna.

"Sorry about this, Haru, Tsuna," the baseball player apologized. "We forgot something."

Gokudera shook his arm in an attempt to break free. "Let go, baseball idiot! The Tenth is-?"

Yamamoto roughly pulled him closer. "Just be quiet," the baseball player said in a low voice.

The shorter man wanted to rebel and retort a response, but held back as soon as he noticed the tightness of the other man's smile.

They walked out of sight three blocks away, one hand on a lanky arm, in utter silence. The grip grew tighter upon each silent, heavy step. Gokudera's concern for the Tenth was replaced with a slight trepidation of the cause of tension in the air.

_What the hell is he thinking, just pulling me around?_ the silverette's conscience demanded. His temper rose. _I didn't do anything._ He mustered up all his strength and tugged backwards.

Yamamoto didn't release his hold; instead, he dragged the shorter man forward then pushed him roughly against a building wall.

Gokudera felt a brief moment of pain on his back as the air rushed out of his lungs. He glared up at the taller man, who settled two palms on either side of his head, trapping him squarely flat against the wall.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna... That's all you ever talk about!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the storm guardian bit out. "The Tenth is our boss, and I'm his right-hand man! Of course it's my job to – Mmph!"

Yamamoto clamped his mouth on Gokudera's. Gokudera's body tensed. Yamamoto felt hard palms desperately claw his shirt then push away.

_He's always pushing me away._ Yamamoto thought angrily. The baseball player growled in irritation, then gave a piercing bite on the silverette's lower lip.

Gokudera tried to cry out in anger and surprise, but, instead, his voice came out as a whimper against the soft, forceful lips. He writhed against the stinging pain. He pushed his palms urgently against the hot chest before him as he tasted his own blood and felt the liquid trickle from the corner of his mouth down his jaw. His mind became blank; his heart hammered loudly against his chest. His body lost its fight moments later, growing limp and lethargic, as a hot tongue swept in and controlled all corners of his mouth. He fisted his palms on Yamamoto's shirt to keep from losing balance and getting strangely dizzy for air.

_No, this isn't happening again!_ the shorter man thought. He clenched his fingers then gave an uppercut on the baseball player's jaw.

Yamamoto cried out as he fell backwards onto to the gravel sidewalk. He quickly sat up, wiping the blood on his lips with the back of his hand.

Unable to keep his knees from shaking, Gokudera slid down to the floor with his back against the wall. He shuddered once his green eyes met Yamamoto's cold, hitman stare. Amber eyes burned against his with wrath, passion, pain, confusion, and something else...

Gokudera opened his mouth to yell every profanity he could think of, but stopped short once he felt the stinging pain on his lower lip. He delicately touched the spot with his fingers.

_Fuck, this is going to bruise._ he thought irritably. He glared back at the other man.

"You fucking crossed the line," Gokudera said slowly, lip stinging on every syllable.

"I don't care anymore!" The baseball player said darkly.

"We made an agreement!"

"It's nothing solid!"

"Fuck you-!"

"Dammit, Gokudera, I love you!"

Gokudera's heart skipped a beat.

"Dammit..." Yamamoto ran a hand through his dark hair. "I just... I didn't want to but I.. just... I just love you, ok?"

The silverette looked away, pretending to be overly interested on a red leaf lying on the ground. His chest felt too tight, and he could feel his cheeks flaming. He hoped that looking away would keep the other man from reading his expressions, yet he knew that he looked away from not wanting to continue feeling the tightness in his chest.

"I know how you feel," Yamamoto continued, the harshness of his voice dissipating into something more melancholy. "you don't even want to be friends. I don't know what happened; I just suddenly realized that I couldn't stop looking at you. I wanted to be close to you, and it's just... I didn't think a man could be beautiful, and I'm just the baseball idiot to you...I..." Yamamoto hung his head. "I'm not making sense."

Gokudera's eyes stung. He didn't know why it did, since he could care less how the other man felt, but he shamefully admitted to himself that he felt a twinge of pain upon noticing the sadness on the baseball idiot's voice.

_You're fucking confused,_ the silverette's inner voice whispered.

Gokudera reluctantly turned his head to the raven haired man and immediately regretted it. Yamamoto stared at him, cold eyes have melted away to a shade of dark defeat and silent pleading.

"S...orry..." Gokudera responded, voice cracking midway.

Yamamoto laughed softly to himself, yet his smile was bittersweet. He slowly moved closer to the silverette, then gently stroked a strand of hair. "I'm sorry, Gokudera," Yamamoto said. "I promise you I won't bother you anymore."

Gokudera could only stare, then slowly turned away to once again stare at the dry leaf on the sidewalk.

End of Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Cross the Line 5  
**Rating: **M (cursing)  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama  
**Pairing: **8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary: **_8059 College fic. Yamamoto and Gokudera end up in the same university as roommates, much to Gokudera's disdain. With conflicting personalities, will this roommate arrangement work out? College life, tension, denial, sap, and silly boys' miscommunication abound. _

**Author Notes: **  
a. Not much to say, but enjoy :)

Cross the Line 5

_Gokudera,  
I'm sorry for everything; I'm sorry for loving you.  
-Yamamoto-_

XXX

It was too early in the morning for such stupidity, but Gokudera read and re-read the letter anyway. The bomb expert's feelings were a strange mix of fury, relief, and sadness. He tried to tamper down these tumultuous emotions to no avail.

_How dare that bastard?_ he thought in his head as he crumpled the paper and threw it against the wall across his side of the dorm. _Fucking baseball idiot!_

It was only last night that he and the idiot attempted to have dinner at the nice Italian restaurant. As much as Gokudera didn't want to admit it, he was looking forward to having a real nice meal other than dorm food. In addition, he was eager to make the idiot pay dearly for all those tutoring sessions. Unfortunately, this, that, and some confusing events happened, and, well, now the baseball player decided upon himself to move out.

Gokudera relived the anger at remembering Haru's stubborn persistence, especially her naivete when it came to the Tenth Generation boss's feelings. It was obvious the Vongola boss didn't want to be with her. Then the silverette's thoughts shifted to the iron-clad grip on his arm, the painful kiss, and a faint image of sad, defeated eyes.

Gokudera shook his head. "It's his choice. What's it got to do with me?" He peered at the lonely study desk in the middle of the room. "He'd better keep up with his homework, that idiot..."

The storm guardian instinctively took a cigarette out of his pocket, yearning for a taste of nicotine to calm his nerves.

XXX

"I'm so sorry, Gokudera!" the Tenth apologized, bowing repeatedly in front of him. "It's all my fault!"

Gokudera put up his hands. "No, no, Tenth! Please don't apologize!"

Tsuna looked up. "But-"

The storm guardian beamed brightly. "It's not your fault, Tenth! I think it's all for the best that he move out anyway." He looked down at the table, away from his boss, hoping the fake grin wouldn't falter.

Both of them were in a quiet piano bar which was situated between the two universities. Tsuna had decided to treat the storm guardian upon hearing the unexpected news that Yamamoto moved out of the room they shared. The Tenth Generation boss felt guilty, and felt wholly responsible for the situation.  
_If only I had the guts to just tell Haru the truth..._ Tsuna thought miserably.

Tsuna observed his right-hand man with some worry, but decided to not say anymore. He reluctantly sat on the bar stool next to Gokudera. It was early evening, so place was quiet and serene with mostly business people eating appetizers and nursing their drinks.

"You guys fought, didn't you?" Tsuna asked slowly. "I mean, you've got.. that." He pointed at his lower lip.

Gokudera fingered his bruised lip. It did looked terribly red and swollen. "N-no, this isn't... It's... not like that. Don't worry, Tenth; we'll be fine. We're still your guardians."

_That's not what I'm worried about._ Tsuna thought.

Gokudera picked up his drink and finished the glass in one swallow. He slammed the empty glass on the counter, then motioned for another bourbon.

The bartender raised an eyebrow then eyed Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed, resting his elbows on the counter, then nodded. He hoped Gokudera wouldn't go as far as usual, since he was certain there wouldn't be a certain someone else to help him take the silverette home.

It took only a few moments before Gokudera was unable to lift his head from the bar counter. He talked unintelligibly about a certain "baseball idiot" and, to Tsuna's confusion, the man ranted about some math proof that supposedly wasn't that hard to understand.

"Ok, Gokudera," Tsuna patiently nodded. "I think it's time to stop." He looked around and noticed the bar was slowly becoming increasingly crowded.

"Mmmmm Tenth I'll always be your right-hand man," Gokudera slurred. "I won't leave you... no way... not like SOME UNLOYAL people..."

"It'll work out," Tsuna reassured.

Gokudera jolted from his seat. "It's his DAMNED FAULT!" He yelled. "Saying shit like 'I love you'... fuck..."

Tsuna tripped over his bar stool, but held on to the counter to keep from falling. "...Yamamoto said that?"

The silverette put his head back down on the cool surface, then gave a sluggish nod. "Then he goes and fucking apologizes for saying it then leaves. What the hell! I don't understand idiots; what does he want from me?"

Tsuna paused a moment. It did seem awkward for two of his closest friends to have any feelings for each other. Though, this situation seemed one-sided to begin with, but it was still strange and awkward all in all. He inquired, "Er, well, what do you think of it?"

"Hnnnh?"

"I mean," Tsuna said, scratching the back of his head. "what do you want from him? Uh, I think that it'll be easier to know what to do once you know what you want, right?"

Gokudera lay still for a moment. His mind was too fuzzy to contemplate deeply into the situation, but he did comprehend what his boss was asking.

_What the hell do YOU want?_ Gokudera's conscience lectured. _You're mad because the idiot left when that's what you wanted in the first place._

_Shut up._

_You're free of him now._

_He didn't have to leave. Fuck._

Gokudera felt his eyes sting. He clenched his teeth, trying to will the negative thoughts and emotions away.

_Nobody wants me. Nobody loves me. It's all bullshit._ his thoughts echoed. _Everyone leaves me anyway._ He felt a small pit of nausea on the back of his throat. _Shit, why the fuck am I getting all emotional about this._

"G-gokudera," Tsuna stuttered. "Are you ok? Sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad." He fumbled around for a table napkin then handed it to his friend.

The right-hand man lifted his head, then numbly touched his face. His cheeks were stained wet.

_It's the alcohol. Yes... that's right...Just the alcohol._

"I'm sorry," Tsuna apologized profusely. "Let's go home, OK? I'll help you back to the dorm."

Gokudera could only nod numbly and let his boss help him get up from his seat.

XXX

Yamamoto didn't feel like going to the bar, but he didn't feel like staying at his senpai's dorm all alone. Hence, he smiled his usual smile and agreed with some friends from the baseball team to go out for a few drinks. The group really wanted to get together and celebrate a member's birthday, so he figured it's a great opportunity to forget what happened the night before.

"You sure you want to go?" Ken, Yamamoto's senpai and current roommate, asked. "You could have stayed at the dorm, you know."

Yamamoto continued to walk in silence. They were a few steps behind, following a group of fellow varsity players trekking their way to some place they've never heard of.

Ken sighed as he patted his fellow teammate on the back. "I don't know all the details, but I know that guys like that are more trouble than their worth. Just keep focused on class and baseball; it'll be less headache for sure."

Yamamoto shrugged, attempting an air of nonchalance. "He's actually a really good guy."

Ken ran a hand through his blonde hair irritably. The state that Yamamoto was in the evening before was devastating. A man who usually smiles and takes life like a free ride was suddenly sulking in the corner and staring out the window like a listless zombie. It was a sad sight, and he found the situation unforgivable.

Ken lectured, "The team's worried about you hanging out with a punk like that. If it wasn't for his merit scholarship and how the professors all fawn over his amazing intellect, he'd be ousted. You need to be more careful, or he'll drag you down with him."

"Hmmm. I don't know. Your temper is no better," Yamamoto stated nonchalantly.

"Whatever. Shut up," the blond growled.

"Gokudera really isn't that bad," the raven haired man reassured his companion. "He's the reason I'm able to pull up my grade and stay with the team."

"Huh? That guy tutored you?"

Yamamoto grinned. "Yep. Damned amazing teacher, too."

Ken paused, observing the bitter-sweetness of his friend's smile. "So... why did you leave your dorm again?"

Yamamoto smiled quietly in response. "We're falling behind the group. Let's catch up."

Ken frowned then hustled the pace to catch up with the rest of the team. He let the subject drop, hoping that a few drinks in a new place will cheer up their ace player.

XXX

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Cross the Line 6  
**Rating: **M (cursing)  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama  
**Pairing: **8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary: **_8059 College fic. Yamamoto and Gokudera end up in the same university as roommates, much to Gokudera's disdain. With conflicting personalities, will this roommate arrangement work out? College life, tension, denial, sap, and silly boys' miscommunication abound. _

**Author Notes: **  
a. Warning – a drunken Gokudera, which means drama ensues.  
b. Enjoy ;)

Cross the Line 6

Yamamoto quickly observed that the bar was surprisingly classy, yet crowded, with a diverse set of customers, from business people to college professors to a smattering of students from both colleges. It didn't take long for the team to spread out throughout the establishment and blend in with the crowd. With their excellent season record, the baseball team was well-known and considered local celebrities across the Namimori community. It was no surprise that persons from the establishment were willing to talk to them, especially the younger college fangirls.

Yamamoto really didn't feel like dealing with people, especially pushy crowds that asked a lot of questions and expected answers out of him. He contemplated on an excuse to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't space out." Ken told Yamamoto. "We're here to enjoy, so let's go get a drink." He grabbed the raven-haired man's arm and dragged him toward the bartender.

"Senpai, wait-."

Ken suddenly stopped, causing his junior to run into him from behind.

"Ouch. S-sorry, senpai," Yamamoto apologized as he took a step backwards.

Ken remained silent and still.

"Senpai?"

Yamamoto leaned to the side to see what was happening in front and immediately regretted it. His throat constricted.

"Oh, hi, Yamamoto..." Tsuna said awkwardly. "Uh, we're just, um,..."

Yamamoto gave a small nod, but continued to stare at the pale man whose arm slung limply over the Tenth's shoulders. Gokudera slowly lifted his head, then momentarily stopped when he saw Yamamoto. Beautiful emerald eyes hazily stared, mostly in drunken wonder, but it was the tear-stained cheeks that made the rain guardian's heart stop. Tsuna was explaining something, yet the baseball player only heard random syllables of words amongst the blur of thoughts running rapidly in his head. All he could think of was that he wanted to take Gokudera into his arms and comfort him.

_I'm sorry I love you._

Yamamoto took a step around his senpai. He reached out an arm. "Gokudera, I-."

"So you're Gokudera Hayato," Ken interrupted, crossing his arms.

Gokudera's head immediately cleared upon hearing the hasty tone. He stared at the man in front of him. The person had a slim, but athletic build, even if he was only a few inches taller than him. He had a pretty face with a beautiful head of blond hair neatly parted in the center. He had intense, stinging azure eyes that burned holes at his own in irritation. Gokudera thought he looked awfully familiar, but he immediately felt a distinct dislike of this person.

"You're the one who they call 'Hellraiser Hayato'." Ken smirked.

Yamamoto's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Senpai!"

"Who the hell is this fop?" Gokudera snapped, glaring daggers at the senior. He may be incredibly drunk, but he wasn't going to let a stranger get away with talking about him that way.

"You got a pretty face, but you sure have a way of making other people feel like shit." Ken retorted.

"That's enough." Yamamoto said.

"What?" Ken turned to Yamamoto. "You're obviously upset. You think I don't know why you did horrible at practice this morning? Even the coach is worried about your performance! You're here on a baseball scholarship, remember?"

"I know."

"If you don't perform both academically and athletically, do you know what's going to happen to you?" the baseball upperclassman went on. "You'll loose your scholarship! And you might not stay in the team!"

"I know that, Senpai!"

"Then why the hell do you keep taking all the blame for this guy?" Ken demanded. "It's his fault you feel like crap 'cause he kicked you out!"

Gokudera's hand shot straight to the blonde's throat in a tight, viper-like grip. Ken's eyes bulged both in surprise and terror. He attempted to choke for help. Tsuna and Yamamoto were too shocked at such a precise, deliberate movement from a drunken Gokudera that all they could do was stand still and gawk at the scene before them.

"I did NOT kick him out, asswipe," Gokudera sneered. "He fucking LEFT, OK?" The storm guardian felt fresh tears well up on the corners of his eyes. "Don't butt your nose into people's business when you don't know jack shit."

"Hey, what are you doing to Ken?" a voice elsewhere demanded.

"Yeah, take your hands off of Ken-senpai!" another yelled across the bar.

The rest of the baseball team started gathering around Gokudera and Ken in a semi-circle. The bar became quiet, with some customers sneaking their way out the door to avoid the current plight.

"This isn't what it seems!" Yamamoto tried to explain.

"Gokudera," Tenth pleaded to his right-hand man. "I think you should let him go."

Gokudera couldn't think very well. His vision was hazy, and his mind was no better. He recalled hearing the Tenth's voice, and Yamamoto telling a bunch of people about something. An apology perhaps? He couldn't process the events too quickly. He then remembered that he had his hand clamped on some guy's throat. He stared intently at his captive, whose eyes continued to bulge in fear. The silverette's feet rocked a bit. He soon ended up steadying himself by using the other man as leverage.

"Oh, shit," a baseball team member swore. "That guy's here. We need to run!"

Some team members started dispersing and leaving through the back exit, while others remained frozen on the spot, unable to move from their places. The Vongola guardians remained where they were, confused at the sudden exit of most customers and baseball team members.

"What's going on here?" a familiar low voice echoed from the front entrance of the shop.

Suddenly, group of students clad in black filed into the establishment. They all wore arm bands etched with "Namimori College Disciplinary Committee."

"G-g-gokudera," Tsuna stuttered, pulling the silverette's sleeve. "I really, really, really think you should let that guy go." Tsuna gave a tiny squeak when he saw Hibari's form emerge from the front door.

The cloud guardian stomped straight toward the silverette. "There was a tip that someone was causing a disturbance around here."

"B-but," Tsuna explained. "I-it's really nothing. Nothing to see here at all."

Hibari looked from Tsuna then to Gokudera, still choking the senior. He raised an eyebrow at the scene. "This place is still under Namimori College jurisdiction. Any disturbance is still a disturbance."

"W-we're all just being friendly," Tsuna insisted nervously tugging the silverette's sleeve harder. "Right, Gokudera?"

Gokudera let go of his grip and let the blonde fall to the floor. The right-hand man staggered forward toward the Disciplinary Chairman. He opened his mouth, meaning to come up with some undignified retort, but no words came out.

The group watched in horror as Gokudera leaned forward and promptly threw up on the cloud guardian's shoes.

XXX

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Cross the Line 7

**Rating: **M (cursing, NWS)  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama  
**Pairing: **8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary: **_8059 College fic. Yamamoto and Gokudera end up in the same university as roommates, much to Gokudera's disdain. With conflicting personalities, will this roommate arrangement work out? College life, tension, denial, sap, and silly boys' miscommunication abound. _

**Author Notes: **  
a. Not work safe!  
b. Enjoy ;)

Cross the Line 7

The room was eerily quiet, except for the clock's soft ticking and the storm guardian's soft breathing. Gokudera lay unconscious on the floor, ignorant in his drunken slumber. Yamamoto, Tsuna, and the baseball senior just stood frozen in place, watching in trepidation, as the cloud guardian quietly stared at his soiled black shoes then at the sleeping form next to it.

Hibari stayed silent, and his face remained stoic. The only indication of emotion was a small (but growing) tic on the side of his temple, but it was enough for Tsuna to know that things were going to get really bad very soon.

The silence broke in an instant. The other two guardians felt a spike in the level of bloodlust in the room. With lightning speed, the cloud guardian brandished tonfas on each hand. Hibari quickly stepped forward, pulled an arm back to ready his stance, then took a hard swing toward the unconscious silverette.

"Wait!" a stern voice echoed throughout the room.

Suddenly, the cloud guardian felt a firm resistance against his tonfa. His eyes widened as he saw Tsunayoshi Sawada's palm blocking the metal rod.

"W-wait," Tsuna said. His voice shaky with nervousness, yet, his hand firm and uncompromising. He remained crouched between the cloud and storm guardians.

_When did he...?_ Hibari thought.

"I-I'm sorry, Hibari," Tsuna apologized. "But he's just drunk. He didn't mean to... um, we can just talk about this, right?"

Hibari took a step back, still pondering on the unfathomable speed of the Tenth Generation boss. "It's still a disturbance." Hibari insisted. "That herbivore need to be punished."

"No. It's not his fault." Tsuna explained, his tone firm. "I was the one who invited him out, I was the one who treated him for drinks, and I was sober enough to stop him. It's my responsibility. If anyone needs the punishment, it'll be me."

Another wave of silence filled the room. Hibari contemplated the situation a moment, before stepping forward until he was close to the young Vongola boss.

"If that's the case," Hibari said in a low voice. He smirked, then leaned forward to whisper in Tsuna's ear. "I'll just have to punish you myself."

"H-huh!" Tsuna gawked. Before he could react, he felt a tug on his collar. Hibari started dragging him out the door.

"You herbivores can go," Hibari informed the group as he dragged a confused but red-faced Tsuna behind him.

XXX

Being with Gokudera Hayato was full of surprises, and he knew that somehow, in some way, things were never that quiet when he was around. Things blow up, people get angry, and, in this case, he narrowly escaped another college's disciplinary committee's punishment. He was lucky that Tsuna was there, explaining that he only needed to talk to him since he was the only Namimori College student there.

Yamamoto owed Tsuna a favor, and hoped that Hibari wasn't too hard on him. Yamamoto didn't worry too much about the situation. He didn't understand all the implications, but somehow his gut told him that both Tsuna and Hibari were going to work things out somehow.

Yamamoto sighed, then chuckled softly to himself. _What a night._ He carried an unconscious Gokudera on his back as he walked leisurely toward the dorms. Ken walked behind him in silence.

"He's not your friend, is he?" Ken said, breaking the serenity of the evening.

Yamamoto laughed heartily. "No, we're not friends at all."

Ken sped up to walk in front of Yamamoto, then commented, "You look totally different when he's around."

"Huh?"

The blond merely sighed tiredly in response. He turned right then started walking in a different direction.

"Senpai? Where are you going?"

Without turning around, the upperclassman waved. "Just take him home," he said. "And keep a leash on him."

_Leash?_ Yamamoto thought, confused.

XXX

Once they arrived at the dorm, Gokudera started stirring in and out of consciousness. Yamamoto helped the man to brush his teeth, take off his shoes, then settled him on the bed. The baseball player sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled up the covers for his former roommate.

"I smell like shit.." the shorter man mumbled, stubbornly pushing the covers away.

"It's the alcohol," Yamamoto responded patiently. "Just go to sleep. I'll head back to the other dorm."

Gokudera gave a throaty growl before grabbing the athlete's arm tightly. "No," the storm guardian whined, giving him an irresistibly cute pout.

In a different circumstance, Yamamoto may have considered the situation amusing, but in that moment, all he could think of was getting away from the silver-haired man as fast as he can.

He gently pushed the clinging hand away, then said, "You'll be ok, Gokudera. I really have to go back now."

Gokudera clumsily sat up then wrapped his lanky arms around the other man's waist. He buried his face on the small of Yamamoto's back and squeezed tightly. "No," he whined again, but this time, with a more forceful tone.

Yamamoto felt a flutter of pleasure on his chest upon feeling the body warmth on his back. _Oh no, I need to leave!_ his mind panicked. He took hold of the other man's skinny wrists and tried to pry the clinging hands away.

"Gokudera, you don't want me here."

"Since when?"

"Since the beginning."

"Hnnn... When'd I say that?" the man slurred, gently rubbing his hands up and down the athlete's taut chest.

Yamamoto stiffened. "Y-you didn't say anything. I just know because you insist that we're not friends."

"That's 'cause we're not ..." Gokudera mumbled, stretching his back, allowing his chest to feel more of the arch of Yamamoto's back.

"That's why I need to leave before you... Whoa!" Yamamoto jumped as agile pianist fingers pinched his nipple.

_When did he unbutton my shirt!_ Yamamoto's mind screamed. He bit back a moan as the hands gradually wandered down his abs and settled right above his waistline.

"You can't leave," Gokudera whispered hotly in his ear before lightly nipping his earlobe.

"...I have to."

"Why?" Gokudera asked innocently. His hand slid further down the waistline, then gently squeezed a hard, moist member.

Yamamoto arched his back and groaned. _He's drunk!_ his conscience exclaimed. _He doesn't know what he's doing, but..._

"I... I don't want to cross the line," the baseball player grit out.

"You already have," Gokudera said, giving one hard pump.

"Argh... G-gokudera, don't!"

"Just this once," the shorter man whispered. Using his free hand, he cupped the rain guardian's chin and turned his head to face him. "Please don't leave me..."

Yamamoto gazed at Gokudera's face and regretted it. Those pink, bruised lips were partway open, inviting him in for a taste. However, it was the half-lowered eyelids and the hazy, desire-filled emerald orbs that broke any form of conscience he had.

Yamamoto let out a low growl then pushed the other man down on the mattress. He deftly took off both their clothes and immediately attacked the pale chest, sucking harshly on one nipple and then the other. He relished in the wanton moans from the silverette, encouraging more of the unexpectedly brusque foreplay. He sucked all over the pale surface, leaving several marks on the once-smooth chest. The more marks he saw on the other man, the more Yamamoto savored the swell of possessiveness he felt. Even if it was only for one night, the man was his and his alone.

_You're all mine..._

Gokudera gasped once a calloused finger suddenly slid inside him. He squirmed uncomfortably, feeling the finger move around in such an awkward spot.

"Does it hurt?" Yamamoto whispered in his ear.

Gokudera merely pointed at his dresser. "L...lube..." he answered.

The baseball player didn't question why the man had a ready supply of lube. He quickly reached for it, and squeezed a fair amount on his fingers. Once ready, he easily slid a finger into the hole.

_So hot inside..._ Yamamoto thought. After a few thrusts, he slid a few more fingers in. He felt Gokudera's muscles stretch and resist a little before loosening and sucking his digits further inside.

"Nnn... can't do it." Gokudera whimpered.

"It's ok, Gokudera. Just... relax..."

"C-can't hold it... I need-Mmmph!"

Yamamoto covered the storm guardian's mouth in a domineering kiss before lifting the smaller man's hips and giving one deep, penetrating thrust. He wasted no time in withdrawing, then thrusting in repeatedly, making the other man cry out against his mouth. He knew he was being a little rough, but he couldn't help his body from moving back and forth in such tantalizing rhythm. What's worse was the man underneath him took all of him in with great eagerness, squeezing and pulling, as if wanting and encouraging more of this roughness and pleasing torture.

_Oh, God. I want to cum so bad..._ Yamamoto thought.

Suddenly, Yamamoto felt a tight squeeze and a spasm around him. Gokudera threw his head back and cried out as small spurts of white liquid coated their bellies.

"Gokudera..." Yamamoto groaned. Gokudera's insides were driving him over the edge. He thrust as deep as he could then came inside the delicious warmth.

As the waves of pleasure subsided, Yamamoto collapsed beside his bed partner, not caring if, at some point, he'd have to wake up from such pleasurable dream.

XXX  
End of chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Cross the Line 8  
**Rating: **M (cursing)  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama  
**Pairing: **8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary: **_8059 College fic. Yamamoto and Gokudera end up in the same university as roommates, much to Gokudera's disdain. With conflicting personalities, will this roommate arrangement work out? College life, tension, denial, sap, and silly boys' miscommunication abound. _

**Author Notes: **  
a. Angst warning.  
b. Random note - I hope Yama comes back into the manga soon :(  
c. Enjoy ;)

Cross the Line 8

"_Holy. Shit._" were the first words that came out of the Storm guardian's mouth that morning. He didn't yell, scream, or throw a tantrum. He simply breathed the words out, as if fearing that a commotion would wake the slumbering form next to him. Not that he cared to wake him up or anything.

Gokudera sat up quickly, then placed a hand on his throbbing head as he rapidly recalled the events of the night before. Yes, there was alcohol; and yes, there was some blond prick who picked a fight with him. Then things started getting kind of fuzzy in the middle, but cleared up at the end. Unfortunately for him, the most vivid moment in his mind was the mind-blowing orgasm he experienced with his absolute least favorite person.

The person lying next to him mumbled unintelligibly then shifted to sleep on his stomach. A long, lanky arm unconsciously draped across the silverette's lap. Gokudera flushed as he noticed the red welts strewn across the other man's naked back.

_You asked for it._ the Storm guardian's conscience whispered.

Gokudera glared at the Rain guardian's sleeping face. He looked so calm, with lips slightly parted and breathing soft, warm breaths in a steady rhythm. Gokudera wanted to shove explosives down those sexy lips. He wanted to refute the claim that he asked for it. He wanted to argue with his annoying inner self that he hated it; that the idiot coerced him into doing such things. Yet, he couldn't. The slumbering face looked so innocent and unguarded... and so honest.

_He's honest, but he doesn't act on it._

_He's an idiot._

_That's 'cause he'll do anything as long as you ask him to._

_It's the alcohol._

_You asked for it again, and again... and again..._

Gokudera felt the blood drain from his face. He swiftly slid out of bed and nearly stumbled to the floor. He cursed softly, feeling the slight pain on his backside. He held the edge of the bed to steady himself. All he could think of was that he wanted to run away. Emotions spread through his gut like fire; it scared the living shit out of him.

He immediately pulled on some clothes and a black skull-printed hoodie. Despite the dark clouds rolling in the sky, he just wanted to get away and clear his head with some nicotine.

XXXX

The library was Gokudera's safe haven, but the rooftop was his one place where he could get a moment's peace. There was a canopy that was perfect for smoking, even if the fall rain poured at an unforgivable pace.

Gokudera looked forward to his moment of peace, but was fiercely disappointed as he reached the top of the stairs leading to the roof.

Gokudera gave a sigh of exasperation. "Great. I thought all baseball idiots don't smoke." He rolled his eyes at the figure taking his spot. Despite the lack of vacancy, he leaned against the wall a few feet away from the baseball senior.

Ken snorted. "We're not supposed to."

"You don't seem like a rule-breaker," Gokudera stated, taking out his lighter.

"Nobody is what they seem to be."

"Whatever."

"Hypocrite. You're not as uncaring as you think."

"Are you picking a fight?"

"Go ahead. You can barely walk anyway."

Gokudera's cheeks pinked. He breathed in a huge puff of smoke, frustrated that he couldn't think of a snarky come-back, since the statement was true. His back hurt, and his insides were sore as hell. It annoyed him even more that the pain was kind of satisfying in a really weird, masochistic way. A low, bellow of lightning rumbled in the air as droplets of rain continued to wet the entire area. The chaotic weather was oddly calming his nerves just a little.

Ken laughed, "I don't even know why you're here. Why don't you just go back and quit bullshitting yourself?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don't care what happens to you, but I do care about my kohai."

"Then why don't you go console his ass?"

"'Cause it does shit for me to do that." Ken sighed, stubbing his cigar on the concrete ground. "He's always easy-going, putting on that smile on his face. If it weren't for you, he'd have done well during practice that day, and he wouldn't be the mess he is right now."

"Quit blaming me for all that shit. It's his choice to do that."

"You don't know, do you? You're so fucking smart, reading all those scientific journals and bantering with the professors during lecture. But when it comes to people, you're nothing but a naïve dumbass. You think everything's in black and white. It's either right or wrong. The answer can only be yes or no. People aren't chess pieces on the board that will eat or be eaten; people are more complicated than that."

"That's-."

"Go ahead and reject the world to read all your books and journals. Go ahead and see what equations it takes to figure out how to solve this problem. All that reading and living inside your own cocoon won't tell you how it feels to really be in love. It won't tell you how it feels to be rejected."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me tell 'ya something. When you're in love, it fucks you in the head." Ken pointed at his temple. "You don't want it to, and you try all your best to tamper it down, but it just keeps fucking you and fucking you 'till you don't know what to do anymore."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"If you don't give a shit about Yamamoto, then stop playing around with him. Tell him straight out to stop."

Gokudera remained quiet. He didn't really feel that way about Yamamoto, ...or did he? He recalled the pain in his chest when he saw the hurt and melancholy in those amber eyes. He vividly remembered the warmth of calloused hands holding him, touching him, caressing him with such gentleness, as if he was the most precious thing in the world. The silverette rubbed his temples.

Ken raised an eyebrow. He jeered, "Oh? Can't do it?"

"Shut up. It's not that."

"Right." Ken smirked. He turned his heel then headed toward the exit. "Well, don't stay too long. Look's like the storm's getting worse."

Gokudera ignored the senior. He just watched the droplets of rain drip from the edge of the canopy onto the concrete ground.

XXX

Haru held the two boxes of bento like they were made of crystal. She'd spent all morning at the dorm making them for her one special someone. She took a nervous breath. She knew, on this cold, rainy morning, that today was the day she'd officially spill her true feelings and ask him out to the dance party.

_That's right, Haru._ she told herself. _True love will prevail!_

Her fist tightened around her umbrella handle as she stood outside a Namimori College dorm building. With a minute of hesitation, she entered the building, made a swift left on the first corridor, then determinedly knocked on the door labeled "104."

_What if he's not home? What if he doesn't answer? Wait... no, no. NO negative thoughts..._

She waited a moment, realizing that it was quiet inside the dorm, before raising her fist to knock again. Before her knuckle hit the wood, the door swung open, revealing a disheveled, half-naked Tsuna.

"H-Haru!" his voice stuttered in surprise.

_Ha-hiiii!_ the girl's inner voice exclaimed. "Uh, um.- G-good morning, Tsuna-kun!" she greeted, trying to pry her eyes off of such a blinding sight.

Tsuna kept looking back inside the dorm, then to his guest at the front door. His hair was spiked in all directions, and his eyes were glassy and red, as if he hadn't slept in days.

_Did he just come from the showers? No, he is completely dry... Did I wake him up?_ Haru's mind thought. She could feel a nosebleed coming in. She really needed to give him the bento with the love letter then run.

"Er, how are you, Haru? Do you need something?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna-kun," she said nervously. "I have something for... for..." Her voice trailed off and her breath got stuck in her throat. She suddenly noticed something odd – something very disconcerting. All Haru could do was stare at an evident purple-red bruise on her crush's torso – conveniently located right above his left nipple.

"Haru?" Tsuna asked innocently, his eyebrows starting to furrow with worry.

Haru continued to stare until her numbness was interrupted by a deep voice coming from somewhere inside the dorm.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked from inside the room.

Tsuna looked back. "Um, uh, just someone at the door..."

Haru didn't bother to stay long enough to see the other person. She wasn't stupid. She could put two and two together to know where she stood.

"S-sorry to bother you," she said quickly, hoping her crush didn't notice how her voice shook. She gave a fake smile. "It's really nothing... I forgot I have something to do. See you..."

The last thing she saw was Tsuna blinking at her in confusion and ignorance. Haru turned her heel and walked briskly away before the tears started streaming down her face.

XXX

She walked slowly, with her right hand holding the umbrella, and her left arm cradling uneaten bento boxes. Her vision remained blurry from tear-laden eyelashes, even though she stopped crying a while ago. She found an empty park bench close to her campus. The seat was wet, but she sat on it anyway. She settled the bento boxes on her lap, one blue and one pink. The blue one had a small heart-printed envelope taped on its lid. She wanted to throw both of them into the river.

Haru wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve one last time. Maybe it was for the best she didn't say anything. She never confirmed if Tsuna had a special someone already. It's not as if he ever initiated wanting to see or speak with her. She started looking back and thinking that the hope was all in her head.

_Stupid woman, he doesn't want to go!_ Gokudera's gruff voice echoed in her memory.

"It still hurts though," she sniffed to herself as she somberly watched a sprinkle of rain soak through the heart-printed envelope.

"HARU!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She suddenly felt hands on her shoulders frantically shaking her.

Haru was surprised to see Yamamoto in front of her. He was wearing nothing but hastily worn jeans and unlaced sneakers. He was soaking wet from head to toe, with a naked upper body glistening with droplets of rain running down that nice athletic torso...

_Oh my God..._ Haru's mind thought, feeling another threat of nosebleed coming on. She was getting dizzy from an over-stimulating morning.

"Haru!" Yamamoto said, still shaking her. "Have you seen Gokudera!"

Haru shook her head hard to clear her green-minded thoughts. _Now is not the time for this! _her conscience firmly stated.

"N-no, I haven't," she replied. She observed Yamamoto's bloodshot eyes and desperate countenance. "Ha-hiii! Yamamoto, what happened to you? It's freezing out!" She stood up, holding the umbrella under both of them. "Are you Ok?"

Yamamoto's eyes glistened. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. To Haru, he didn't have to. Despite the lack of words, she understood the burdened silence, as the soft pitter-patter of the rain was enough to let both their feelings of sadness be known.

Without further conversation, Yamamoto settled his head on Haru's shoulder. The girl felt moisture seep through the cloth of her shirt and knew that it wasn't because of the rain.

XXX

End of Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Cross the Line 9  
**Rating: **M (cursing)  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama  
**Pairing: **8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary: **_8059 College fic. Yamamoto and Gokudera end up in the same university as roommates, much to Gokudera's disdain. With conflicting personalities, will this roommate arrangement work out? College life, tension, denial, sap, and silly boys' miscommunication abound. _

**Author Notes: **  
a. Next update may take a while b/c I'll be out of town.  
b. Happy Holidays!

"Dude, you look like shit," Ken commented as he let his sort-of roommate into his dorm. "and where the hell's your shirt? It's not good for your fan club's hearts. You should head back to your dorm and change or you'll get sick."

"Haha..." Yamamoto laughed humorlessly. "Sorry... can I stay here for now?" He stepped inside, carrying two bento boxes in hand.

"...you saw Haru?" Ken suddenly asked, looking curiously at the bento boxes.

"Huh? Yeah... how'd you know?"

Ken paused briefly. "... no reason." The blond turned away to grab an extra shirt for his teammate. He tossed the largest shirt he owned to his kohai. "At least dry yourself and put a shirt on. You'd better take care of yourself since we have indoor practice tonight. Remember, a big game is coming up."

Yamamoto nodded listlessly.

"And we're holding the inter-collegiate dance party for our fund raiser soon," Ken reminded him.

Yamamoto nodded again.

Ken stopped pushing the issue. He quickly glanced at the two bentos Yamamoto was holding, then turned away.

XXXX

Days passed, and Gokudera didn't see the baseball idiot at all. He wasn't sure how he was doing it, or where he was staying in the meantime, but the idiot was pretty much non-existent that whole week.

_Probably bumming with some of his baseball idiot friends..._ Gokudera thought.

The dorm was quiet – a little too quiet sometimes. Lately, the solitude wasn't as invigorating; it was more stagnant and... lonely. On more than one occasion, he'd remember the annoying habit of the baseball idiot making some stupid, excitable comment about a game. He'd also remember how the idiot would talk to himself as he did his math homework, and making sounds that only made sense to him when explaining his logic on solving a problem. These habits weren't any of his good points, but, for some reason, it was the annoying idiosyncrasies that were the most memorable.

It was odd. Gokudera was scared to see him. In a sense, he was grateful he didn't have to face the man. Recalling that night was embarrassing and nerve-wracking. However, as time went along, that feeling became immersed in a mix of sadness and melancholy, as if he himself was also thrust aside in return. He felt a slight pang on his chest.

_I'm not making sense..._

Gokudera sat on a bench outside the lecture hall. He cursed when he found that his pack of cigarettes was empty.

"You're smoking more than usual," a voice stated.

"None of your business, nosy woman," Gokudera growled. He tossed the empty box into a nearby trashcan.

Haru sat next to the silverette. "I don't know what he sees in you. You're rude, you're a chain smoker, you're totally not a team player, you never smile, you aren't even a cute girl, and being near you is like being with a walking path of destruction."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing really." Haru replied with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "Just like you, I'm just waiting for class to start." She shrugged her shoulders with exaggeration. "Honestly, if you really wanted to see him, you'd put more effort into finding him. It's not hard to know where he is."

Gokudera didn't respond. He rubbed his fingers together, itching to hold a cigarette.

"There's a baseball game this evening at six by the field house. The team's also hosting a dance party at the end of the week. If you want to talk to him, just do it."

Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows.

Haru stood up furiously, then pointed a finger at him. "Someone actually really really likes you. You know how hard it is to find a person who loves you enough to worship the ground you walk on? The least you can do is give a straight answer."

"Why are you...?"

Haru turned away. "You were right," she responded quietly. "I am a stupid woman. _He_ never wanted to go with me."

Gokudera stared. He didn't understand what she was saying but chose to remain silent.

"It's nothing," Haru said to herself, walking away. "class is starting."

XXX

"AH-CHOO!" Yamamoto's sneeze echoed across the bench.

"Er, you ok?" a baseball teammate asked. His teammates all stared at him with worry. They were in the middle of a big game, and they all sat together on the bench waiting for their turn to bat. All was well, but most were concerned with the way their ace player was constantly sneezing, sniffling, and spacing out.

"I'm fine," Yamamoto lied. He felt his forehead. He was burning up.

"Yamamoto, if you aren't feeling well, you should sit this game out." a senior member suggested.

Yamamoto gave the brightest smile. "I'm fine. Really."

A man with a clipboard came by the benches and motioned toward the baseball star. "Yamamoto, you're up," he said.

XXXX

Gokudera was watching the game. He couldn't explain to himself why he was there in the first place. He tried to deny that he was checking up on Yamamoto, yet he knew inside that it was all plain denial. The storm guardian didn't sit the stadium seats. Instead, he remained on the sidelines, leaning against the side of the bleachers as he smoked a cigarette. When Yamamoto went up to bat, he heard a number of girls squealing in annoying, high-pitched voices. He rolled his eyes and heaved a large puff of smoke. Once the baseball ace readied his stance, the athlete's countenance changed from his usual easy-going demeanor into a heated, unbending determination. The raven-haired man's eyes were darker, sharper, and dangerous. Gokudera felt a tingling sensation down his spine.

_He's better not strike out._ he thought. _Don't fucking embarrass the Tenth._

With only the first pitch, the baseball ace hit the ball into an immediate home-run. The crowd cheered loudly and Gokudera couldn't help but smirk. He was just happy the idiot didn't embarrass the Vongola. That was all.

Yamamoto ran across each base. As soon as the raven-haired man reached third base, his step wavered a little. Gokudera quickly observed the slight difference then straightened up and squinted. Something was not right. Before he knew what was happening, the rain guardian's tall frame buckled and fell on the dirt ground.

XXX

The field was in chaos. The crowd murmured loudly amongst themselves, and the other baseball players crowded around their ace in concern. Coaches were slowly talking to Yamamoto's barely conscious form as the baseball team captain tried to calm everyone to go back to their seats.

Gokudera quickly made his way toward the benches. "Get the fuck out of the way," he growled as he tried to push through the crowd.

"Hey wait a minute," a baseball player said. "You're that guy from the bar."

"Yeah, it's him!" another chimed in.

"It's your fault," a freshman player spat at the silverette.

A small group formed a wall, blocking Gokudera's way. "What the fuck is this?" he sneered at them. "Get out of the way."

"Or what?" a player retorted. "You're not a player; go back to the bleachers."

"Yeah, you probably did something to cause all this anyway."

Gokudera's hand twitched. The back of his mind knew he was at fault; yet he didn't really care. He just wanted to get to the idiot no matter what, even if he had to take out some dynamite against such nuisances.

"Let him go," a voice commanded. The other players recognized the blond baseball senior and reluctantly stepped back. Ken walked closer to the storm guardian then glared daggers at him. "If it's your fault," the blond said, "then you take responsibility."

Gokudera's and Ken's eyes met for a brief moment. Gokudera gave a small nod then made his way to the unconscious rain guardian.

XXX

"It's not that..."

"You're an idiot..."

"... didn't do anything..."

"...your fault... make sure he doesn't..."

Yamamoto heard voices floating in the air. The conversation didn't make sense, though he knew that the atmosphere's tone was a little confrontational. And the voices sounded awfully familiar. He struggled to figure out what was going on, but his eyelids were stickier than molasses.

_Open up!_ he scolded his eyelids, even if he knew it didn't make sense to do so.

"You're overreacting," an exasperated voice said.

"Shut up and just give me the meds," came a gruff reply. The rain guardian was sure that was Gokudera.

Yamamoto slowly opened his eyes. His senses gradually cleared and he noticed that he was back in Gokudera's dorm. A soft comforter kept his body warm, and a mixture of the smell of salty soup and bitter medicine wafted through his nostrils. His body still felt heavy and lethargic, but his mind had become alert. He rolled his eyes to the side. Gokudera's small back came into view. Silver hair on the back of his head stood on end, like a cat annoyed by something before of him. Yamamoto immediately surmised that the silverette was arguing with someone in front of him.

"He's awake, by the way," the other person pointed out in a familiar, deadpan tone.

Gokudera turned around and stared, his green eyes unusually dark and his eyebrows furrowed closely.

Yamamoto opened his mouth to speak, but only a raspy breath came out. His throat was so swollen and dry, it hurt to talk.

Shamal's face came into view. "I bet you still feel like shit," the doctor surmised. "Let me guess... chills, fever, coughing, snot, and a sore throat."

Yamamoto gave a small nod.

Shamal sighed tiredly. He tossed Gokudera a pill bottle. "Twice a day after a full meal and a glass of water. No stress allowed and – " Shamal looked straight at Yamamoto. " – no running around half-naked in the rain."

Yamamoto blinked up at him. _How did he know?_

"College students talk," the doctor responded, as if reading his thoughts. He turned back to the right-hand man. "It's just a fever. Don't fucking call me again unless it's an emergency, or unless it's a checkup for some college girl."

"Whatever," Gokudera said, rolling his eyes.

As soon as the older man left, awkwardness filled the room. Gokudera leaned next to the window sill, staring off into the afternoon sky as he rubbed his thumb on the cap of the pill bottle.

Yamamoto mouthed something. Once again, only a rasp came out. _I'm sorry,_ he wanted to say. _I'm sorry for the other day. You were drunk. It's my fault. Please forgive me. I'm really an idiot. I'm so – _

"Sorry," Gokudera quietly said without turning away from the window.

It took a minute for Yamamoto's brain to register the one word. Did the stubborn, proud right-hand man just apologize to him? The baseball player's mind went blank. He must be hallucinating. Just as his thoughts rapidly went through possible reasons for Gokudera's actions, the silverette turned back around and sat on the edge of his bed. The shorter man placed a hand on his still-feverish forehead. Yamamoto stared, entranced, as he noticed Gokudera's softened countenance and darkened eyes. It was a side of him the baseball player rarely saw; the last time he did see this was when they once had a tutoring session that went really well.

_So beautiful..._ the raven-haired man thought, mesmerized. _I want to hold him._

Yamamoto sat up and immediately felt a firm hand on his chest.

"Don't push your body, idiot." Gokudera growled in a low voice, then pushed harder.

The baseball player resisted. He shook his head and mouthed something as he waved his hands around. Again, only empty air came out.

Gokudera's lips quickly morphed into a scowl.

Yamamoto panicked, remembering how easily Gokudera got frustrated when he tried to explain anything. He reached over to the dresser next to his bed and grabbed a pen and notepad. He quickly scribbled a few words on the paper and showed it to the man in front of him.

_'Go out with me'_, was all the paper said.

Gokudera's face turned beet red. "W-WHAT?" he sputtered. "What are you thinking right now! Y-you- This isn't high school that you'd ask shit like that."

Yamamoto, realizing what his words potentially meant, shook his head vigorously. His cheeks pinked a little in embarrassment. He scratched out the words vigorously, hoping Gokudera wouldn't run away again.

"Oh, I see..." Gokudera grumbled, his pretty mouth now an irritated pout.

Gokudera seemed mad now. Yamamoto ran a hand through his hair. _Ok. Now I'm confused._ he thought. He took to the scribbled sheet of paper and ripped it out of the notepad. On the fresh lined paper, he wrote slowly and carefully, then showed it to the silverette.

_'I meant, come to the dance.'_

Gokudera was silent and still. Yamamoto could see the depths of those green eyes, as expected from such a brilliant man, thinking and calculating in rapid succession. The shorter man bit his lower lip in continued thought.

Yamamoto wrote some more on the paper. _'Just meet me there. One last request. I'll leave you alone then. Please.'_ He turned the notepad around for the other man to see. His heart beat wildly against his chest. He wasn't even sure why he was doing what he was doing, and he wasn't even sure why Gokudera himself was doing what he was doing...

Gokudera remained quiet, but he wasn't angry or irritable. The storm guardian gently pushed the taller man down on the bed, and took the notepad and pen from his hands. He placed the items back on the dresser.

Yamamoto's heart nearly jumped when suddenly he felt a head laying on his chest and a warm body snuggled on his side. _G-Gokudera?_ his mind reeled. The rain guardian shifted his head so he could see the other man's face. A warmth spread across his body when their eyes met.

Yamamoto wanted to ask a lot of questions; he wanted to say a lot of things. Yet, he didn't. Even if he was able to speak, it wouldn't have made a difference. He was afraid of breaking such a rare event. He immersed himself in this moment of serenity, enjoying the unspoken connection they experienced as they stared calmly at each other's eyes.

XXXX

End of chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Cross the Line 10  
**Rating: **M (cursing)  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama  
**Pairing: **8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Past Chapters: **LJ Archive, or FFNet  
**Summary: **_8059 College fic. Yamamoto and Gokudera end up in the same university as roommates, much to Gokudera's disdain. With conflicting personalities, will this roommate arrangement work out? College life, tension, denial, sap, and silly boys' miscommunication abound._

**Author Notes: **  
a. Sorry for the wait! Thesis driving me crazey!  
b. Added Past Chapters links on the header.  
c. Enjoy!

**Cross the Line 10**

The closer Gokudera got to the South Gym, the more he wanted to turn around, say "Fuck it!", and call it quits. He took ten steps forward, then turned around to take eight steps back. He grumbled to himself for a second, and then headed back in the direction of the gym all over again. He looked stupid and felt even stupider.

He stopped as soon as he observed two college girls passing by, whispering and pointing at his strange behavior.

Finally, he smacked himself on the head and decided to move forward. It wasn't that difficult of an issue, and he didn't know why his brain made it more complicated than necessary. He sort of made a promise... kind of.

_Kind of? KIND OF? What the hell is 'kind of'?_

It's not like he ever said yes or no. His mind was jumbled with wanting to accept but he also didn't want to accept.

_What the fuck!_ his mind screamed.

Gokudera Hayato never ever backed down from anything, whether it's a fight with a Vongola rival group, or a complicated homework problem, or even something as trivial as college love-life challenges. Hence, he trudged along nervously, gripping the ticket on one hand, and holding a cigarette to his lips with another. Once there, he noticed a long line of students outside the gym chattering away while being admitted to the event. Everyone wore some costume or another, but he ignored them. He didn't care if he was dressed for the occasion because his mind was preoccupied with nothing but the weird jumbling ripples in the pit of his stomach.

_Nervous?_ he questioned himself. There was no reason to be. He was simply going because the baseball freak asked him to. Though for the life of him, he couldn't really say no to the invitation. Actually, it wasn't that he wanted to say no...

Gokudera shook his head from the thoughts. He wasn't going to to into another internal tirade of analysis. He knew the reason for his nervousness. He knew that the act of going and meeting with him was more a confirmation of his feelings for the other man.

_I should just give up and stop thinking about it._ the silverette sighed internally as he made his way to stand at the end of a long line.

Xxxx

Despite the loud techno booming through the speakers and the high-energy crowd dancing across the floor, Yamamoto remained quiet and introspective. His thoughts were filled with Gokudera... his beautiful green eyes glowing, his velvet-soft touch, and his sweet scent. He couldn't get rid of this pitter-patter feeling in his chest of things that may or may not come. It was kind of stupid, asking the other man to come to a party as confirmation of their relationship. All he had to do was ask "what do you feel about me?" Yet, the baseball ace knew that Gokudera didn't work that way. For someone who was straightforward and in your face about everything else, he was shy and unique in expressing his deep feelings for other people.

Yamamoto felt better now, his cold pretty much gone, and his body is now back to normal health. The baseball team insisted that he continue resting, but he wanted to help with this event. He knew there was some resentment toward Gokudera, and he tried his best to fight it. He told a number of players that Gokudera wasn't someone who caused destruction without good reason. The other players merely scoffed and said they'd have to see for themselves. He wished for other people to see the beauty inside the fiery, green-eyed monster, yet he wanted only himself to see that side of him.

_I'm so full of contradictions..._

His thoughts were distracted when a few girls asked him for a dance, which he politely declined. Much to his oblivion, a number of other girls stood on the sidelines just giggling, blushing, and looking at the baseball ace.

_My costume must look weird or something,_ Yamamoto thought innocently. He wore a magician's costume, with a black top hat, black velvet cape, and a fine-pressed tuxedo underneath. _It wasn't my style. I wanted my zombie costume, but Ken insisted it's good for increasing numbers? I don't really get it._

The raven haired man just shrugged it off as he lifted a plastic cup to his lips. He took a sip of the "punch"a teammate gave him earlier. He chuckled softly to himself as he tasted a bit of alcohol in it. He wasn't surprised that the team "spiked" their drinks under the table.

With the two universities gathering, the baseball team's full presence, the hidden alcohol, and the pending arrival of Gokudera, Yamamoto knew that it was going to be another explosive evening.

xxxx

"Gokudera! You're going to the dance?" a voice behind him asked.

Gokudera, still waiting in line, turned around and beamed. "Tenth! I didn't know you were going here."

Tsuna smiled kindly as he lined up behind the right-hand man. "Of course! Sounded like so much fun, and it's a chance for the two rival colleges to meet up and talk to each other."

"You look great, as expected from our boss," Gokudera complimented with enthusiasm.

Tsuna laughed as he pointed to his techni-colored wig. "I don't think being a clown is so chic nowadays; maybe I should have worn a vampire outfit."

Two familiar, petite figures lined up behind the Vongola boss. "Oh?" one of them said. "Tsuna-kun?"

Both men turned to see Haru and Kyoko in their outfits. Kyoko dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland while Haru donned a Sailor Jupiter outfit.

"Wow, Tsuna! You look great!" Kyoko said with her usual, overly bright smile.

Tsuna merely smiled back and returned the compliment. Gokudera observed his unusually calm boss. Usually he'd be a clumsy mess as soon as this girl came into the picture, but today it was not so. _Strange..._ Gokudera thought silently. His thoughts were interrupted by a huge sigh.

Haru pointed her plastic wand at him. "You're not dressed up?" she asked Gokudera.

"At least I put some pants on." Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"It's a _Sailor_ outfit!" Haru grumbled.

Ignoring the girl, the silverette went on, "I didn't know it was a costume party."

Haru sighed, "At least you actually showed up. You'd better go in there and find him."

"... you..." Gokudera narrowed his eyes. "You know everything?"

As if winning a minor battle, Haru grinned then gave a generic Sailor Scout pose. "Haru-haru knows all!"

"Haru knows what?" Kyoko asked innocently. Tsuna stood next to her donning the same wide-eyed curiosity.

Gokudera put up his hands. "N-nothing. This woman doesn't know what she's talking about-."

"Ahahaa, don't be shy!" Haru exclaimed, slapping Gokudera on his back with a hint of fangirlish mischief on her face. "It's nothing bad and nothing to hide. Don't you think Tsuna would be happy to know you're getting along?"

Tsuna blinked and looked at Gokudera. "Hm? What's the good news then?"

Gokudera's face burned. The situation wasn't exactly definite yet; and he didn't really want anyone to know about it. Yet, it wasn't easy to lie to his beloved boss. "Uh...," he started.

"Oh!" Kyoko said, she brandished Gokudera one of her signature blinding smiles. "Does this mean you and Yamamoto-kun have made up?"

"Whu- How-?" Gokudera choked. He shot a glare at Haru, who was giggling quietly to herself.

"They've made up," Haru explained between giggles. "In more ways than one... OH-hohoho..."

Gokudera shoved a hand in his pocket and thumbed a stick of dynamite. _Woman, you're going to get it now!_ Before he could take the stick out, he felt warm hands holding his shoulders.

Tsuna gripped his shoulders tightly as he beamed and said, "Really? Is that true? I'm so glad you guys are getting along now!" The look of relief on the boss's face was enough to extinguish the anger in his chest.

"Er... yeah..." _But I still don't want you to know it all, Tenth. Not yet._

Before Gokudera could respond further, the person taking the tickets called for them to move up. The right-hand man did not realize how quickly the queue was processed. All four of them went up to the counter together and handed their tickets in bulk.

The man at the booth inspected the tickets critically, before motioning for three of them to go. He pointed a bulky finger at Gokudera. "You can't go," he said in a deep voice.

Gokudera chewed on his lip, then retorted. "I gave you my ticket; got a problem?"

The corner of the man's lips curled up into a smirk. "No costume, no admission," the man said. "Especially for the likes of you."

"Likes of me?" Gokudera whispered to himself. He squinted at the man in front of him, then remembered the events at the bar and the baseball field. This was one of Yamamoto's teammates who wanted to fight him in the bar and blocked his way in the field.

"There's no rule for that," Gokudera said darkly.

"Hah! There's no rule that we can't do it that way," the booth manager responded, smirk still in place. "Hey, everyone knows whenever you show up, shit hits the fan. Besides, since the team's worked hard for hosting the party, we can do whatever the hell we want. So why don't you just scram, girly boy."

Gokudera felt a twitch on the side of his head. _Great, asswipe. You're asking for it._ The storm guardian cracked his knuckles.

Tsuna immediately grabbed Gokudera's waist and pulled back as hard as he could. "Ah, er, sorry! Um, we'll go take care of it, sir! Right, Gokudera? You just forgot your costume at the dorm, right?"

Gokudera craned his neck back to look at the Tenth. "T-Tenth! But-"

"We'll all go look for it at your dorm," Tsuna said, pulling back some more so the people lined up behind them were able to approach the counter.

"B-but, Tenth! You don't have to wait for me. Please go in and enjoy the party." Gokudera insisted. "I can deal with my problem myself."

_That's what I'm afraid of... _Tsuna thought nervously. "It's ok, Gokudera." Tsuna smiled sincerely. "We all just want to enjoy the evening together."

Seeing his boss's smile made Gokudera's chest hurt. Maybe it was stupid of him to not research the party prior to attending. "I'm sorry, Tenth. I don't have anything ready to wear," Gokudera apologized forlornly.

"It's ok, Gokudera," Tsuna said. "I'm certain we can figure something out. We can borrow someone's costume, or you can put on my wig and it'll be enough... I think."

"Hmmm. I don't know..." Haru surmised aloud. "That guy seems to not care about the costume as much as just making a point out of spite." She crossed her arms over her chest and blatantly glared at Gokudera. "He's right though. You are a walking path of destruction."

Gokudera growled. "Why you -!"

"Um, wait...," Kyoko's tiny voice cut through the conversation.

The other three stared at her expectantly.

"I might have an idea..." Kyoko said.

Haru raised an eyebrow, and asked hesitantly. "... you do?"

Kyoko smiled softly as a light blush colored her cheeks.

Gokudera felt a chill down his spine upon seeing that innocent smile.

End of Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Cross the Line 11  
**Rating: **M (cursing)  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama  
**Pairing: **8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Past Chapters: **LJ Archive, or FFNet  
**Summary: **_8059 College fic. Yamamoto and Gokudera end up in the same university as roommates, much to Gokudera's disdain. With conflicting personalities, will this roommate arrangement work out? College life, tension, denial, sap, and silly boys' miscommunication abound. _

**Author Notes: **  
a. Happy Valentines! I bring thee drama for this special day!  
b. Manga Ch.325 = *tears of joy*

Cross the Line 11

Gokudera was light-headed and dizzy. He couldn't believe he was easily talked into wearing such a ridiculing and disgusting costume. However, his desire to fight back melted away when his beloved boss commented that it looked "Very cute" with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

_I'm fucked._ were the first words which came to his mind when he saw Tsuna's happy face. No matter what he thought, and no matter how he felt, he couldn't say no. And the logical part of him thought that this probably is the quickest way for all of them to get into the party.

All four of them walked side by side from Kyoko's dorm (which was not too far away) to the gym. It was pure luck that Kyoko happened to live close by, and that Kyoko just incidentally had the outfit that just *happened* to fit on him.

Gokudera walked like a robot, face red and limbs stiff from embarrassment. He kept pulling down the dark gray skirt, conscious at how it rode up his thighs on each step. Perhaps the skirt was a little short on him, and the shoes were a bit tight, making the walk more awkward than it needed to be. However the white collared shirt, knee-high socks, and the yellow blazer fit so well it could have been made for him.

Gokudera wasn't sure what was worse: the fact that he was wearing a Namimori High Girls' Uniform (with pigtails tied in thin ribbons on both sides of his head), or that he actually fit in one. The silver haired man was so self-conscious, he remained staring at his feet and didn't notice the many admiring stares he'd received from all the men they passed by.

Once they reached the booth at the dance, the group handed their tickets to the same burly man from before.

"This isn't going to work," Gokudera whispered to Kyoko and Haru.

"Yes it will," Haru insisted.

"He'd be a moron to not realize we're the same group."

The man inspected the tickets, then looked at all of them. He stared straight at Gokudera.

Gokudera swallowed a lump on his throat.

The man continued to stare. And stare. And stare.

"Ah, uh. She's my cousin!" Haru beamed, hooking one shaky arm with the right-hand man. "Yes, er... exchange student from Italy. Ahahaha..."

"What's your name?" the man asked Gokudera.

All four looked at each other frantically. Gokudera stuttered, "Um... Haya- G...dera."

"Gahdera? Doesn't sound like a name..." the man pondered aloud.

"No! It's Gamera!" Haru spit out in panic. "OW!" she cried out as she felt a heel digging on her foot.

"Sorry, _Cousin_, my foot slipped," Gokudera grit out.

After a moment, the booth manager said, "Gamera-chan, is it?" His lips slowly curved into a sly grin that unnerved the silverette. He wasn't sure what it was about, but Gokudera thought the man was staring at him a little too intently so he instinctively stepped back from the booth.

Before the storm guardian was able to step back all the way, the man in the booth unexpectedly leaned forward. Gokudera froze as soon as he felt a breath on his cheek. "Say, babe, the name's Rock," he whispered in his ear. He motioned toward Tsuna. "Why don't you dump the chump and hang out with me inside? My shift ends pretty soon."

Gokudera didn't respond due to the rising bile in the back of his throat. _Shit, this idiot really thinks I'm a..._

"Sorry, but her Japanese isn't so good," Tsuna quickly explained, cutting in-between them abruptly. He grabbed Gokudera's arm and pulled. "W-we should probably get going. Thanks!"

Without look back, the four students hastily made their way through the entrance.

XXX

Gokudera remained panicked as Tsuna pulled him across the crowded gym. The entire time, he could feel people's strange and unbending stares and intent glances. It was unnerving, being the center of attention, as if he was being scrutinized within the view of a microscope.

_Shit, I must look like an idiot! I'm going to get exposed! I'm going to shame the Vongola! The Tenth will be so embarassed!_

"Wait, Tenth!" Gokudera said, stopping in his tracks.

Tsuna stopped and turned to face his right-hand man. He immediately noticed that Kyoko and Haru were missing, possibly blended and dispersed against the dancing crowd.

"I'm going back," Gokudera stated, shifting his eyes around. The darkness made it harder to see anything amongst the mass bodies undulating and gyrating against each other.

"What?" Tsuna asked. "I thought you were meeting someone?"

_That's right. But I can't do this. It's as if... _Gokudera shivered as he felt more pointed stares at his back. It wasn't a fighting aura. He wished it was though, because it was easier to deal with fists than whatever it is that was in the air. He just felt really uncomfortable, like he was naked even though he wasn't. Maybe it was just the atmosphere. He hated loud crowds.

"Y-yeah... I just feel weird..."

"You ok, Gokudera? You look a little pale," Tsuna said.

Gokudera gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Tenth. Maybe I just need to go get a drink."

He pushed his way through the crowd before the Vongola boss could stop him.

XXX

Ken stood on the balcony overlooking the dance floor. He handed Yamamoto another cup to drink as they observed the loudly cheering crowd below them.

"You're forehead is wrinkling more every half-hour," Ken commented bluntly.

Yamamoto laughed humorlessly.

"How long are you going to keep waiting? I could ask our teammates if they've seen him. It's hard to find anyone in this kind of crowd."

"No, no. It's ok, senpai."

Ken lifted his hand, then gave a hefty smack on the back of the baseball ace's head.

"Ouch!"

"Quit moping already," the older man scolded. "The night's still young." He pushed Yamamoto toward a crowd of ogling girls. "Go dance or something instead of waiting around drinking."

"But-" Yamamoto protested, but it was in vain. A cute, soft-spoken girl in front of him had already asked for a dance. "Uh, um-"

"Yamamoto-san, please have a dance with me?" she asked, batting her beautiful green eyes.

Yamamoto looked back at his senpai, but the blond had already disappeared.

XXX

Gokudera was lost. He was lost among the crowd trying to find the snack table. He needed a drink to calm his nerves, but now he wasn't sure where he was and it made him more irritated. He looked left and right, and all he could see were people dancing and socializing in close proximity to each other. He smacked his head hard with his left hand. He reminded himself that freaking out and the avoidance of socializing was not his purpose here. He needed to find the baseball freak quickly.

"Are you okay?" a voice whispered closely to his ear.

Gokudera jumped, then turned to see an attractive tall guy smiling brightly at him wearing a cowboy costume. _Who is this guy?_ the silverette wondered.

"Do you need a drink? You look like you need one," the cowboy insisted, leaning closer. He continued to smile at him with heated brown eyes.

"N-no, just..." Gokudera jumped again once he felt a warm palm on his hip. He immediately pulled his arm for a firm uppercut to his face, but stopped once he didn't sense any bloodlust coming from this man.

_He's not picking a fight, what the fuck is he wanting?_ his mind screamed. He flinched again once he felt that same hand moving down his hip.

Gokudera gripped the man's wrist and pushed back. He snapped, "Get off, asshole."

The other seemed unfazed, his lips turning into an amused grin. "Ah... so feisty," he commented. "I like it."

Nausea filled the back of the shorter man's throat. Before Gokudera could retort, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a familiar face.

"Miss, is this guy bothering you?" the person asked.

Gokudera jaw dropped upon coming face-to-face with Ryohei Sasagawa, who blinked at him with the infamous Sasagawa ignorance. The lawn head stared silently for a moment, and Gokudera thought he'd recognized him until a slow blush came creeping through the boxer's face.

"Whoa, you're super cute to the extreme...," Ryohei whispered to himself.

Gokudera's head spun from being torn with wanting to throw up or punch the idiot in the face.

The cowboy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the new entrant. "What's a boxer from a low-life college going to do?" he said flippantly. "I was here first."

Ryohei merely grinned at the challenge. He turned to Gokudera, "Miss, after I deal with this guy, let's have a dance?"

"WHAT! I don't need your help!" the bomb expert exclaimed. "Don't you fucking recognize me?"

"Recognize what?" the boxer asked.

_That's it, that's it! This idiocy must be friggin' hereditary!_ Gokudera's mind screamed. "Like my voice! My face - anything!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hm, well that's a Namimori Uniform," Ryohei surmised.

_And it's your sister's, dammit!_ Gokudera thought.

"I'm sure I'd remember someone like you if we ever met before..."

Gokudera grabbed the lapels of the man's shirt and shook him hard. "It's me, you fucking lawn-head! Its Goku-"

"GAMERA-chaaaaan!" a voice boomed from behind them.

_Fuck!_ Gokudera felt a cold chill run down his spine. He didn't have to turn around to know who was stomping his way over.

"Gamera-chan!" Rock said, grabbing Gokudera's left arm. "Let's go."

Ryohei made his way to stand front of Rock. "Look, it's her choice if she wants to."

"Hey, hey! I asked her first! Who the hell are you?" Rock growled.

"Ryohei Sasagawa, Namimori College Varsity Boxing," Ryohei pointed an accusing finger at the large man. "And forcing a woman is rude to the extreme."

"So what are you going to do about it, you-OOF!" Before Rock could finish his sentence, the cowboy man had punched him to the ground.

"Fiiiiightt!" a voice yelled across the dance floor. Squeals and murmurs and an immediate semi-circle was formed around the three men.

A firm hand dragged Gokudera from the crowd toward a quieter corner of the dance floor. He recognized the blond baseball senior grumbling to himself as they trudged away to safety.

"Gawd! We just can't leave you alone!" Ken exclaimed through clenched teeth. Once they reached a quiet corner of the party hall, the baseball player shoved him against the wall. "What took you so long? And why the hell are you dressed like that? Do you realize you're attracting unnecessary attention?"

"Shut up! You don't have to spell it to my face! I know I look stupid!"

"That's not the problem here! You look... you look..." Ken stuttered. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. For a moment, he looked at the frazzled green-eyed "school girl", then his shoulders slumped in defeat. He covered his blushing face with a hand. "...nevermind. Just... just stay there, okay?"

The blond made his way toward the staircase. He looked back at the silver-haired man. "Stay!" he reiterated firmly.

Gokudera grumbled. He leaned against the wall with arms crossed on his chest and waited anyway.

XXXX

The slow-dance felt like forever, and Yamamoto wasn't sure how long he'd been letting the woman chatter about herself incessantly throughout the whole song. He did smile cordially and nodded his head absently as if to feign attentiveness. He only caught a few details, that she was the captain from the Cheerleading Squad at his own university, though he completely did not recognize her, and that her name was Nastuki... or was it Nanami?

"Is it okay if I called you Takeshi-kun?" she asked sweetly while batting her long lashes. She leaned closer, flashing more cleavage from her low-cut witch costume.

"Eh? Er, okay," Yamamoto agreed absently. _What did she just ask? Oh well._

A loud cheer sounded from below. Yamamoto craned his neck to look down on the main dance floor. There was a semi-circled crowd with silhouettes in the middle.

"What's going on down there?" He thought aloud.

"Probably nothing," Nanami (or Natsuki) laughed if off. "Probably some drunks making noise."

"I don't know, I should probably break it up-"

"Now, now, Takeshi-kun," she said, hanging onto his arm tightly. "Let's go get some drinks, okay?" She dragged him down the back staircase without a second thought.

XXX

Even after the fight was stopped as soon as Namimori College Disciplinary Committee members showed up, Gokudera's stress level did not waver. He continued to obediently (for once) stand where the blond ordered him to. The corner was closer to the drink counter, where plastic cups with sweet red punch were lined in neat rows, and was quieter and darker than the rest of the room. Yet, the ambiance in the area did not help him calm down. There was something in the air that was crackling with sizzling heat. He looked around, immediately noticing the different shadows and silhouettes of people pressed close to each other.

Cold sweat ran down his back as soon as he realized what it all meant. _Ken, you damned baseball freak! This is the make-out corner! FUCK!_

He took a step away from the wall he'd been leaning against. He stopped soon after upon noticing a familiar tall figure walking down a set of steps. He froze in his tracks, every muscle tightening in surprise and unknown anticipation. He remained unnoticed. He didn't call out; he couldn't. So he stood silently and watched in the shadows.

He watched as he noticed a woman clinging tightly against that lanky arm. He observed the closeness of their bodies, and how attractive the woman's costume was, with a miniskirt that showed more than it covered, and breasts of a delectable size nearly popping out of the low-cut shirt.

He continued to watch in horror, as the woman "accidentally" tripped on her stiletto's, causing her companion to lean forward and catch her from "falling." She expertly wrapped her arms around that neck, then proceeded to capture Yamamoto Takeshi in a hot, tantalizing kiss.

XXXX

End of chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Cross the Line 12  
**Rating: **M (cursing)  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama  
**Pairing: **8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Past Chapters: **LJ Archive, or FFNet  
**Summary: **_8059 College fic. Yamamoto and Gokudera end up in the same university as roommates, much to Gokudera's disdain. With conflicting personalities, will this roommate arrangement work out? College life, tension, denial, sap, and silly boys' miscommunication abound. _

**Author Notes: **  
a. Happy St. Patrick's Day!  
b. Not work safe.  
c. This is it! Last chappie! Again, thnx for the support from everyone and I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it :D

Cross the Line 12

Yamamoto was only reacting by instinct. The room was dark, but he was sure he felt the woman's body stumble just a little. He didn't think Natsumi (or Natsuki?) would fall over that far, and maybe it was the really high stiletto's that were at fault. Nevertheless, it was only a natural reaction to hold her firmly around the waist to prevent her from falling to floor. And it was certainly expected that she'd wrap her arms around his neck for balance. What wasn't natural was the sudden closeness of her face, and the abrupt feeling of something soft and wet planted firmly against his lips.

_Whu-!_ Yamamoto's mind went blank. The woman kept pressing further, opening her mouth and attempting to push her tongue between his lips. Yamamoto froze for a moment, unsure as to how to react. Once he felt the lithe tongue slipping into a crack of his lips, his body finally reacted. He placed both palms on the woman's shoulders and tried to push away. To his surprise, the woman's arms were as firm and unbending as a viper's grip on its prey. Eventually, she was able to push her tongue all the way in.

Suddenly, Yamamoto heard a loud voice coming closer. Before his brain could register where the voice was coming from, he felt a sudden splash of ice-cold liquid on his face.

The woman released her viper-like hold around his neck. She touched her face in horror, her make-up running thinly down her pretty face. She whipped around to glare at a short figure holding an empty plastic cup.

Yamamoto's heart dropped as soon as he recognized the petite "school girl" in front of them. The baseball ace's eyes traced the figure, resting a moment to stare at the milky soft thighs exposed beneath the too-short grey skirt, then settling on the beautiful, dangerous expression on the other man's face. He didn't question why the other man was dressed that way; his mind was preoccupied with his heart hammering loudly against his ribcage. He was swimming in a mixture of fear and admiration upon seeing such a fearful, yet admirable person – as if Gokudera was a beautiful, untouchable god about to unleash wrath upon them.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Natsuki (or Natsumi) shrieked on top of her lungs. Her voice was so shrill, the crowd surrounding them stopped dancing to stare at the new spectacle. After a moment, several more spectators came into view.

Yamamoto ignored the crowd. He was fixated on the silver-haired man, expecting a tirade of cursing and yelling, and maybe a threat of throwing a bomb or two around. Yet, none of it happened. Gokudera remained quiet, simply staring down at the woman with a blazing, defiant glare while he placed a hand on his hip. The shorter man threw the empty plastic cup over his shoulder, and didn't give any response.

Natsuki bristled with anger. She quickly stormed forward drawing her hand back. She swung her palm forward. Gokudera swiftly side-stepped to the right, then lightly kicked the back of the woman's knee. She yelped as she lost her balance then fell on her hands and knees to the dance floor.

Yamamoto winced.

Natsuki angrily stood up. She started making her way toward Gokudera again. She yelled, "You're going to pay for that, _little girl!_"

Gokudera's eye twitched.

_This isn't good..._ Yamamoto thought. He lunged forward and stood between both of them.

"Wait, wait," Yamamoto pleaded, waving his arms around.

Natsuki stopped in her tracks. "T-Takeshi-kun?" she gasped. Her eyes grew rounder as she pointed to the storm guardian. "Who is that girl? Why did she do that? She got punch all over my costume!"

"...'_Takeshi-kun_'?" Gokudera mumbled angrily to himself, but it was loud enough for Yamamoto to hear the growing irritation on his voice.

Yamamoto turned to face the silverette. "Ah! I-I can explain!"

Gokudera crossed his arms. "There's nothing to explain, _Takeshi-kun_," he bit out.

Natsuki latched herself to one of the taller man's arms. She looked at him with large, teary eyes. "Takeshi-kuuuun, I think I hurt my leg. I fell because that girl kicked me!"

"You fell because of your overweight, lopsided breasts..." Gokudera grumbled loudly.

Natsuki bristled. "Why you little-!" She clawed forward, but Yamamoto held her back.

"Ack, wait, wait!" Yamamoto pleaded once more. He firmly held the woman's shoulders and pushed back.

Natsuki blinked owlishly up at the baseball ace. "Takeshi-kun?"

Yamamoto smiled kindly at her. "I'm sorry..." he said.

Natsuki blinked again. "W...what do you mean?"

Yamamoto bowed. "I'm sorry," he apologized firmly. "I should have been more straightforward since the beginning of the evening. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings, Natsumi."

Natsuki's body shook. Tears flowed freely from her eyes down her mascara-streaked cheeks. _B-b-b-b-but my name's Natsuki!_ her mind screamed as she stared at Yamamoto's innocent, apologetic countenance. She looked over the baseball ace's shoulders and met the little school girl's defiant eyes. _T-t-t-that bitch!_ Natsuki thought. She wanted to retort, to try to convince the baseball ace that she was much better, but all her confidence and scheming were crushed as soon as the green-eyed monster brandished her with a victorious smirk.

"T-Takeshi-kun is an IDIOT! WAAAAHHH!" she wailed loudly as she ran away from the scene.

"...?" Yamamoto blinked.

After the woman had clearly left the dance floor, Gokudera ground out, "Why don't you go after her, _Takeshi-kun_?"

"I-it's not like that," Yamamoto insisted.

"Whatever," Gokudera replied, the bitterness in his voice unbending. "You sure say a lot of things you don't mean. Prancing around saying romantic shit and then turning around kissing some woman."

_I'm burning..._ Gokudera thought. It was an intense white-hot fire that wouldn't go away. Even though the logical part of his conscience told him that he needed to stop, it burned so much it hurt. _Calm down. Ignore it, stop it... I hate it. I hate this! Fuck._

"That's not what it is!." Yamamoto said desperately. "I was waiting for you and..."

Gokudera stomped forward, then grabbed the front of the taller man's shirt. "Then what the hell am I supposed to think?" he shouted as he shook the other man. "You told me to come here so you can show off? I had to drag myself here in this fucking outfit in this fucking creepy dance floor just to see you fucking around with a D-cup sized woman? Is that what you want? You'd rather be with some woman?"

Yamamoto caught the silver-haired man's wrist and pried the small hand away. "Calm down-!"

"NO, I am NOT calming down!" Gokudera yelled, trying to break free from such tight grasp. He was starting to get dizzy from... being emotional? He couldn't quite point out why, and it irritated him, but he couldn't stop himself from yelling. He could tell his face was burning from anger, and his eyes were getting watery, much to his embarrassment and dismay. Still, he continued his onslaught and exclaimed, "You confess to me, then you run away, then you tell me to come see you at the dance, now THIS! Stop FUCKING with me! I-!" Gokudera winced as soon as the grip on his wrist suddenly tightened to a painful degree.

Gokudera froze when he noticed that Yamamoto's expression had morphed from desperate and apologetic to unyielding and dangerous.

_What the -?_ Gokudera thought wildly.

"You're the one who has been running away," Yamamoto responded darkly. His voice was unexpectedly firm and edgy. It was a rare and odd sight, to see Yamamoto on the brink of losing his temper and lashing out, but Gokudera didn't fight back. Or maybe it was because the silver-haired man felt he couldn't.

Yamamoto continued, "I already said 'I love you', and I even apologized for it, and yet you've never ever told me anything. You always told me to leave you alone, but _you're_ the one who wouldn't go away! You're the one prancing around doing stuff that could mislead anyone, and yet in the end, you end up running away without giving me any answer! I ran around the rain to look for you that morning! Where the HELL were you? I even got SICK looking for you! I've always done everything to respect your wishes and faced you head-on with my feelings. _YOU'RE_ the one fucking with me!"

Gokudera stood still, his heart hammering rapidly against his chest. He felt Yamamoto's fingernails starting to dig against the skin on his wrist. He tried to ignore the sting and discomfort. Yamamoto's hand was cold, but sweaty. The taller man's eyes were wild, like an animal who'd been trapped in a cage so long it didn't know how to act when he's about to be set free. Holding back, yet not holding back. Indignant, but still seeking kindness.

_When you're in love, it fucks you in the head._

Looking at the other man scared him, so Gokudera stared down at their hands. Such passionate expressions and aura of desperate fury can't be normal. This whole thing wasn't right. It's almost as if this man couldn't function without him... couldn't manage to _live_ without him, even if they both knew this relationship has insofar been nothing but trouble, chaos, and continuous torture. The raven-haired man felt enough for him that he'd throw his usual, happy-go-lucky self out the window just to be with him. Life could be easier for the baseball ace. The man was incredibly popular, athletic, made lots of friends inside and outside the team, and was genuinely at peace with himself. Such a normal person wouldn't want a temperamental, inconsiderate man like him, or would he?

_I'm the one fucking with him..._ Gokudera's conscience admitted.

"That's your final answer, huh?" Yamamoto confirmed, breaking the silence between them.

Gokudera snapped his head up. He immediately noticed that awkward smile and the wetness on the other man's cheek. Then the clammy hand loosened its grip on his wrist as Yamamoto took a few steps backward. His wrist immediately felt cold.

"I... I guess I'll go now," Yamamoto said quietly. All traces of anger were gone from his face and from his body language. Now, the baseball ace just looked defeated, with those broad shoulders slumped and bloodshot eyes that refused to meet his own.

Gokudera felt a familiar pang on his chest. The feeling reminded him of the day Yamamoto came home with his mid-term exam.

_No, no, I must be crazy!_ Gokudera's mind reeled.

_When you're in love, it fucks you in the head._

_Shut up!_

He hated it. He hated seeing the other man in such a state. This sudden, strange yearning overtook his mind. He wanted to see the idiot with his idiotic, simpleton smile and simpleton ways. He wanted Yamamoto to look at him with that annoying grin that told him that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to once again stare quietly at those bright, tender eyes.

Gokudera watched silently as the rain guardian started walking away. He felt moisture pool at the corner of his eyes.

_Don't leave!_

_It hurts. I can't do this._

_You're going crazy!_

_It's not that... it's not that at all... I don't..._

Don't what?

… I don't care what happens to me, I just want him to be happy.

"Wait!" Gokudera called out.

Yamamoto stopped in his tracks.

Gokudera stepped closer. "I...um,..."

Yamamoto took a deep breath, then turned around to face him again. He gave his usual bright smile, but it was obviously forced. "You don't have to explain-."

"NO!" Gokudera cut in firmly. "I...I..." _I can't..._ His face burned red in embarrassment.

"You don't have to force-"

"I'm not forcing anything!" Gokudera snapped. "I..." _I can't say it!_

Yamamoto blinked absently at him.

_I have to say it!_ "Yamamoto, I-"

"It's really okay if you don't..."

Gokudera grabbed the lapels of the man's shirt and shook him hard. "Would you just let me finish talking!"

"B-but you're forcing yourself!" Yamamoto explained. "I already know you hate me-."

Gokudera gave a menacing growl. The storm guardian pulled Yamamoto forward. Gokudera forcefully planted his lips on the baseball ace's, then clamped his teeth tightly on the other man's lower lip. As soon as he tasted blood, he pushed Yamamoto away.

Yamamoto stared blankly at him with wide eyes. "Goku..."

Gokudera pointed an accusing finger at him. "You get it now, baseball idiot?"

Yamamoto touched his lip. Gokudera had kissed him in front of the entire dance floor. Not only that, but he'd bit him enough that it bled, as if the other man was branding him in some way.

_Possessive_.

Yamamoto stared at the storm guardian. It was a comical plight. A man dressed in a schoolgirl outfit, pointing an accusing finger at him as if the whole thing was his fault, and yet admitting to something so deep that he never, ever would otherwise do. The taller man held back from laughing hysterically. Such a man was the epitome of terror, disorder, anarchy, and chaos, but he just didn't care anymore.

Yamamoto didn't say anything. He simply smiled brightly, eyes crinkling slightly at the corners, at his one and only green-eyed monster.

XXXX

"Ah, Haru, there you are!" Kyoko greeted. She politely made her way through the crowd and met up with her best friend.

Haru grinned.

Kyoko blinked innocently. "What's going on?"

Haru's grin grew wider. She said, "Oh, too bad you missed it!"

"Missed what?"

Haru put a hand on her mouth and snickered quietly to herself. She pointed toward the center of the crowd.

Kyoko noticed Yamamoto following Gokudera out the door. Her cheeks flamed as her mouth formed a perfect "O". She silently looked at Haru. "So, uh... do you...?"

Haru showed her the picture on her cellphone. "I got it!"

Kyoko asked, "Wow, how did you know?"

"Haru-haru knows all," Haru responded, winking at her friend and giving another Sailor Scout pose.

- End of Chapter-

XXX

Extra/ Omake:

The two men stumbled and fell to the center of their dormitory. Gokudera felt air leave his lungs as his back hit the wooden floor.

"Calm down, you idiot!" he growled at his partner, whose body lay on top of him. "You should close the door."

Yamamoto grinned in response. "Sorry, just that Gokudera looks so cute today that I can't help it." He stretched a leg to kick the door closed.

"Shut up," Gokudera snapped. "Dressing like this was not my idea."

"I know," Yamamoto chuckled. "I'll have to thank whoever suggested this..." He gently kissed the silver-haired man as he removed the blazer and unbuttoned the uniform blouse.

Gokudera was embarrassed, and yet, he was eager for sex. He didn't struggle when Yamamoto worked his way so both of them were half-naked. Yamamoto lay against him until their bare chests touched. The shorter man squirmed upon feeling such comfortable body heat. He was getting really hard, the erection beginning to poke a mound through the skirt.

Gokudera tried pushing him away. "Bed..." he panted.

Yamamoto didn't respond, but continued to slide his hand underneath the skirt.

"Idiot, I said the bed..." Gokudera repeated.

The baseball ace ignored the silver-haired man's protests. He fingered the waistband of Gokudera's boxer briefs and pulled down. Gokudera squirmed, trying to slide out from underneath the tall frame. Yamamoto threw the boxer briefs over his shoulder, then grabbed the shorter man's wrists. He gave a hard kiss, making his partner swallow his own protests. The more Gokudera struggled, the more Yamamoto wanted him.

_So cute..._ the Rain guardian thought.

After a moment, Gokudera's struggling stopped. The baseball ace broke the kiss then stared at the tantalizing form beneath him. Gokudera's eyes were soft and hazy, with some moisture collecting at the corner of his eyes. Those tempting lips were slightly open, letting out quick gasps of warm breaths. Best of all, the man's erection was clearly visible through a lump forming through the skirt. Yamamoto thanked the heavens that he had the endurance of an athlete that could over-take his partner because, at the moment, the panting, erect man beneath him was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

The taller man immediately lifted the limp body so that Gokudera was positioned to be on his hands and knees.

Gokudera didn't struggle. He simply let the other man do as he wish. He found himself on his hands and knees, and staring straight at the thick, red line drawn across the floor. It was almost ironic and comical; he would have laughed at that moment in other circumstances.

Gokudera moaned as he felt a moist finger enter him. He snapped his head back. "I-idiot! Take off the fucking skirt!"

Yamamoto simply widened his grin and responded, "It'd be a waste!"

"You-ah!" Gokudera arched his back as he felt another finger enter. He tried to turn around, or sit up even. Yet, his body could only sit there from such tingling sensations coming from behind. Soon after, he could hear the squelching sound and feel the thick fluid running down his inner thighs.

_I-I'm going to..._

"Y-Yama... No, I'm, ahnnn..."

Next thing the Storm guardian knew, there was a blunt, hot object being pushed eagerly inside. He bit down his lip from crying out. It hurt, but it felt good. He wanted more.

As if reading his mind, Yamamoto pushed all the way in. He stood still for a moment, relishing in the tight wetness that was squeezing him inadvertently. He leaned forward and licked the other man's ear. He felt the body beneath him shiver slightly as he lifted the skirt so it was above the waist and exposing all of Gokudera's lower body. He then wrapped his slender fingers around the smaller man's length, and pumped once.

"Ahh...! Stop!" Gokudera moaned as tears inadvertently fell down his cheeks. "I can't... I'm..."

Yamamoto began thrusting, slowly at first, but increasing speed upon each pump of his hand. He felt the other squeezing him even tighter and knew he wouldn't last long. He nipped the shorter man's ear, then whispered, "I love you, Gokudera."

Gokudera threw his head back and cried out as he came long and hard, his cum coating the section of the red line beneath him. Yamamoto gave a few more thrusts before cumming just as hard deep inside him. As the waves of pleasure subsided, they both collapsed together onto the floor, with Yamamoto's arms wrapped around Gokudera from behind.

"You're an idiot," Gokudera grumbled tiredly, his body too heavy to move. "The idiot of idiots. The most idiotic of the idiot of idiots."

Yamamoto chuckled softly against the back of the other man's neck. "I'm just an idiot for you..." he said.

"Even worse, you're a corny, perverted idiot," Gokudera sighed.

Yamamoto lifted his head and kissed the flushed cheek.

Gokudera pursed his lips together as he lightly smacked the other on the head. "Right, right. Let's get to bed already, or you'll get another damn cold."

Yamamoto smiled in agreement.

_Stop smiling so much. You're so obvious, you idiot._ Gokudera thought, but he didn't really mind it so much.

- Owari :) -


End file.
